


Walk Through The Fire

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Firefighter Dave, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo essersi trasferito nel Wisconsin per la scuola di specializzazione, l’appartamento di Kurt va a fuoco, privandolo temporaneamente di un tetto sulla testa. Quando il suo soccorritore si rivela essere qualcuno dal suo passato, cosa succederà?<br/>[Traduzione della future!fic di TheFirstMrsHummel; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walk Through The Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151237) by TheFirstMrsHummel. 



> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di TFMH, che è possibile trovare su FF.net. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=188598) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3.  
> Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di TFMH di tradurre la sua storia.

_Bip bip bip bip_

Il rumore lacerante attraversò il sonno di Kurt Hummel come un coltello caldo attraversa il burro. Gemette miseramente. Non poteva già essere ora di alzarsi; era rimasto alzato fino a dopo la mezzanotte a disfare i bagagli e gli sembrava di aver appoggiato la testa sul cuscino solo qualche secondo prima. Estrasse di scatto la mano da sotto le coperte per spegnere la sveglia, quando si rese conto che nonostante il rumore fosse alquanto intenso, non proveniva da un posto vicino a lui. Sembrava venire dal soggiorno, piuttosto… Liberò dalle lenzuola anche le gambe e uscì a piedi e torso nudi dalla camera da letto, ancora mezzo addormentato. Accese la luce, non volendo inciampare su una delle tante scatole ancora sparpagliate per l’appartamento. Più si avvicinava al soggiorno, più il rumore aumentava di volume, ma quando arrivò a destinazione si accorse che proveniva da fuori la porta d’ingresso, nel corridoio del condominio. Avvicinandosi, riuscì ad avvertire un odore acre e spiacevole, come anche quelle che sembravano grida smorzate. Il suo stato di sonnolenza stava svanendo, mentre la paura ne prendeva il posto, e scomparve del tutto quando guardò in basso, ai piedi della porta. Delle zaffate di fumo stavano filtrando da sotto il pannello di legno e il panico più completo si impossessò di lui quando capì cosa stesse succedendo. _Porca puttana, l’edificio va a fuoco!_

Cominciò a respirare profondamente e s’impose di calmarsi. Doveva uscire da lì, di quello era certo. Cercò di ricordarsi tutto ciò che gli era stato detto di fare in caso d’incendio, ma la paura gli rendeva difficile pensare lucidamente. Kurt raggiunse la porta e pose cautamente il palmo sulla sua superficie. Era calda, ma non bollente. Facendo un respiro profondo, aprì l’uscio il più lentamente possibile. La scena che gli si presentò era la cosa più terrificante che avesse mai visto. Il corridoio era così invaso dal fumo che riusciva a vedere al massimo fino a due ingressi di distanza. Più in là si distingueva un bagliore arancione e lui poteva sentire chiaramente lo scoppiettio di quello che pensò fossero fiamme.

Chiuse la porta sbattendola. “Cazzo!” urlò. Di certo non sarebbe uscito da quella parte. Mise la testa tra le mani, tentando di pensare a qualcosa di più utile della litania delirante di _morirò morirò morirò_ che al momento gli occupava la mente. All’improvviso, udì qualcosa che lo riscosse dal suo panico. _Sirene!_ Partì di corsa verso la sua camera e aprì di slancio la finestra – l’umida aria di agosto lo colpì in volto come uno schiaffo bagnato. La visione gradita di tre camion dei pompieri e di un’ambulanza in avvicinamento, però, lo ripagò di quella sensazione.

Osservò i vigili del fuoco affrettarsi a scendere dai loro veicoli: alcuni si occuparono della pesante manichetta, altri sganciarono le scale dai fianchi degli enormi camion. Cercò di pensare a qualcosa che potesse attirare la loro attenzione. Passò con estrema cautela una gamba sopra il davanzale, mettendovisi a cavalcioni. Si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze all’intelaiatura e chinò la testa, sporgendosi al di sotto della lastra di vetro sollevata, così che gran parte del suo corpo fosse all’esterno. Kurt non era troppo a suo agio con le altezze; avvertì un’ondata di vertigini e affondò le unghie nel legno. Cominciò a gridare a pieni polmoni, i quali, considerando il suo allenamento nel canto, erano dannatamente potenti. “Ehi! Ehi! Sono quassù, mi vedete? Ho bisogno d’aiuto!”

Con suo grande sollievo, un paio di pompieri a terra alzarono lo sguardo e uno lo indicò direttamente. Udì uno dei due urlare verso di lui; la distanza tra l’uomo e il suo appartamento ne affievoliva la voce. “Rimanga lì! Adesso veniamo a prenderla! Non salti!”

_Ma per chi mi hai preso?_ pensò lui. Era abbastanza sicuro che si sarebbe rotto ogni osso immaginabile se l’avesse fatto. D’altro canto, se la scelta fosse stata tra quello e morire bruciato, avrebbe probabilmente _preferito_ fare un bel tuffo di testa. Probabilmente. Deglutì, non volendo pensare un minuto di più a dover prendere una decisione del ge-

La cima di una scala colpì il muro dell’edificio proprio di fianco a lui con un sonoro tonfo, spaventandolo a morte. Emise un urletto acuto, posando la mano che non era aggrappata alla finestra sul proprio sterno. Se fosse riuscito a uscire da questa situazione senza avere un collasso nervoso o un infarto, sarebbe stato un miracolo. Guardò in basso e vide la sagoma corpulenta di un pompiere salire velocemente. Portò nervosamente anche l’altra gamba oltre il davanzale, così da esservi seduto sopra con solo il sedere, mentre le gambe penzolavano sullo spaventoso vuoto che lo separava dal parcheggio sottostante. L’uomo finalmente raggiunse l’ultimo piolo. Tra il buio e il casco che indossava, Kurt non riusciva a distinguere il suo volto. Identificò il contorno di un naso appuntito e dritto quando quello girò la testa di lato, ma niente di più. Le sue spalle erano molto ampie sotto il suo giaccone giallo e lui si chiese se sarebbe stato caricato su una di esse. _Si dice ‘il metodo del pompiere’_ 1 _, no?_

“È ferito, signore?” chiese il soccorritore con una voce profonda.

“No, sto bene,” rispose lui. “Me la sto facendo sotto, ma per il resto è tutto a posto.”

L’uomo indugiò per un momento, inclinando lievemente la testa. Poi, dopo averla scossa bruscamente, gli chiese, “C’è nessun altro nel suo appartamento?”

“No, vivo da solo,” affermò.

“Bene,” approvò. “Mi dia il suo braccio. La aiuterò a salire sulla scala e poi scenderemo insieme, ok?” Lui allungò l’arto, ma si immobilizzò quando venne il momento di lasciare la finestra. Rivolse uno sguardo sperduto al pompiere, con occhi sgranati e pietrificati. Quello rafforzò la presa. “Va tutto bene, amico,” disse in un tono paziente, calmante. “Ti farò arrivare a terra sano e salvo, lo prometto. Ti puoi fidare. Non lascerò che tu ti faccia male, ma mantenere la parola diventerà difficile se continuiamo a starcene qui. L’incendio si sta diffondendo in fretta. Alziamo i tacchi, che dici?”

Deglutì, chiamando a raccolta il suo coraggio. L’altro aveva ragione; stava mettendo entrambi in pericolo e doveva riprendersi alla svelta. “Ok. Facciamolo,” affermò con voce tremante. Trattenendo il respiro, permise al vigile di guidarlo giù dal davanzale e sulla scala, scostandosi per fargli spazio e poi tornando in posizione, circondando Kurt. Quando si sentì finalmente stabile sulla struttura, espirò tutto d’un colpo.

“Ok, ora scendo di un piolo,” spiegò l’uomo. “Tu seguimi, senza fretta. Arriveremo in fondo prima che te ne accorga.” Cominciarono la discesa; il calore e l’odore dell’uomo alle sue spalle lo avvolgeva. Già in un bagno di sudore per via del caldo e dello stress, ne sentì una goccia scivolargli giù per la schiena nuda. Era quasi certamente il momento meno appropriato per accorgersi di una cosa simile, ma questo tizio aveva un odore davvero davvero buono. Una qualche lozione o bagnoschiuma dall’aroma muschiato, misto ora alla sua traspirazione. E, Dio, aveva un gran bisogno di fare sesso se stava pensando a una cosa del genere in un momento simile. Era passato così tanto tempo che era sorpreso di non essersi atrofizzato per il disuso.

Finalmente avvertì il pompiere fermarsi e si guardò attorno per verificare che avessero davvero raggiunto la fine tutti interi. L’uomo scese, così da permettergli di fare altrettanto, e Kurt non era mai stato più felice di avere entrambi i piedi ben saldi sul suolo. Tutto intorno a loro vi era il caos; uomini che correvano e urlavano istruzioni, i suoi nuovi vicini che piangevano e gridavano, perfino un paio di cani che scorrazzavano in giro, come impazziti. Il soccorritore si voltò per andarsene, ma lui si aggrappò al suo braccio. Ancora non riusciva a vedere la sua faccia molto bene, ma distinse lo scintillio dei suoi occhi quando questi rifletterono quel poco di luce presente. “Grazie,” disse. “Grazie per avermi salvato la vita.”

“Non c’è di che,” gli rispose quello, in uno strano tono che lui non riuscì a decifrare. “Devo andare. Stai il più lontano possibile dall’edificio, Kurt.” Quindi si allontanò, correndo verso il punto in cui molti dei suoi compagni si stavano occupando della manichetta antincendio.

“D’accordo,” gli assicurò, osservando la sua schiena, poi si bloccò di colpo. _Aspetta… come faceva a sapere il mio nome?_ si domandò. Gli ultimi minuti erano stati molto confusi, ma lui era certo di non averglielo mai detto. Era molto strano. Seguì le sue istruzioni, però, allontanandosi il più possibile dal palazzo e sedendosi sotto un albero. Non sapeva bene che altro potesse fare; non aveva amici o famiglia qui a Whitefish Bay, dove si era trasferito per iniziare la sua specializzazione alla vicina _University of Wisconsin_ a Milwaukee. Non c’era davvero nessuno in zona che lui potesse chiamare e se avesse telefonato alla sua famiglia a Lima, loro si sarebbero solo preoccupati e agitati, perché non c’era niente che potessero fare per aiutarlo. Non sapeva se avrebbe potuto rientrare nel condominio  anche solo per prendere le chiavi della macchina e andare fino a un motel. Sentì che il mento cominciava a tremargli, così si tirò le ginocchia al petto e lo appoggiò su di esse. In modo distaccato, osservò i vigili del fuoco combattere contro le fiamme, anche se da quella distanza non riusciva a capire quale fosse il suo salvatore. Dopo molto tempo, il fuoco era scomparso e lo stabile si ergeva fumante nell’oscurità. Suppose che era ora di andare là e vedere se poteva entrare nel suo appartamento, per poi cercare di capire cosa avrebbe fatto in seguito.

Si stava dirigendo verso un gruppo di pompieri quando sentì qualcuno sfiorargli il braccio. Si voltò e riconobbe la notevole statura dell’uomo che lo aveva tratto in salvo. Il suo volto non era più illuminato di prima. “Ehi, va tutto bene?” gli domandò.

“Mi sento solo un po’ smarrito,” gli spiegò. “Mi sono trasferito qui ieri, per ragioni di studio. Non ho famigliari né amici qui e credo di non avere idea di cosa fare. Mi sento un po’… confuso.”

“Probabilmente sei in stato di shock, Kurt,” disse l’uomo con voce preoccupata. Gli afferrò la mano, voltandola per sentirgli il polso.

Lui la strattonò via, mentre quelle parole portavano un po’ di ordine nei suoi pensieri. “L’hai fatto di nuovo,” esclamò. “Mi hai chiamato Kurt. Come conosci il mio nome? Non è che abbiamo avuto il tempo di fare le presentazioni, lassù in cima alla scala.”

Le grandi spalle si abbassarono un po’ e lui lo sentì sospirare. Sollevò una mano per rimuovere il casco, permettendo alla luce di illuminargli il viso, così che Kurt lo potesse vedere più chiaramente. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e sentì le orecchie ronzargli. Perché il pompiere che gli aveva salvato la vita quella notte – alto, forte, con occhi, ora poteva vederlo, nocciola chiaro e un neo su una guancia, forse? – era non altri che Dave Karofsky, incredibile a dirsi.

“Oh mio Dio,” espirò, facendo un incerto passo indietro. Pensò davvero che avrebbe potuto svenire in quel momento e si sentì sbiancare. Le sue ginocchia divennero deboli e Dave lo afferrò ai gomiti per stabilizzarlo. Non aveva visto l’altro ragazzo dal giorno del diploma, quattro anni prima. E non gli aveva parlato da… da quella cosa a cui cercava di non pensare troppo spesso.

“Penso che dovresti sederti di nuovo, Kurt,” gli suggerì, guidandolo verso un tavolo da picnic di fianco allo stabile. Si lasciò scortare passivamente, ancora del tutto sconvolto dagli eventi della serata. L’altro gli tastò il polso – con successo, questa volta – e gli sollevò il mento per controllargli gli occhi. Sembrò soddisfatto dei risultati e indietreggiò un po'.

In effetti si sentiva meglio, ora che era seduto. Guardò il suolo, cercando di riprendersi. Espirando con forza, rialzò lo sguardo su Dave. “Cosa ci fai qui?” chiese. Vedendolo corrugare la fronte, si spiegò meglio. “Non nel senso: al mio condominio. A Milwaukee, intendo.”

“Ci vivo,” replicò. “Da due anni, ormai.”

“Oh,” disse lui, e fece una pausa. A disagio, decise di cambiare approccio. “Posso…” tornò con lo sguardo al suo palazzo, “posso tornare dentro, adesso?”

“Neanche per sogno,” affermò. “L’ultimo piano ha subito i danni minori, il che non è bello come sembra, sfortunatamente. Ma i livelli inferiori sono andati. Dovrà essere esaminato domattina dal comandante del dipartimento per verificare l’integrità strutturale, prima che chiunque possa rientrare.”

“Capisco,” affermò con voce piatta.

“Senti, Kurt,” lo richiamò. “C’è qualcuno che posso chiamare per te? Lo so che hai detto di essere nuovo in città, ma devi pur avere dei contatti, qui.”

Lui fece tristemente cenno di no. “Oltre a quel paio di membri della facoltà della _UWM_ con cui ho fatto il colloquio non conosco nessuno, qui. E potrei raggiungerli solo con i loro contatti di lavoro, il che non mi sarà granché utile nel bel mezzo della notte.” Rimase in silenzio, pensando per un attimo. Gli sembrava strano rivolgersi a Dave, ma questa _era_ una situazione d’emergenza. “Forse potresti darmi un passaggio a un motel o qualcosa di simile…?” chiese, ma scosse la testa subito dopo. “Anche il mio portafoglio è rimasto lassù, però, quindi non ho soldi, né carta d’identità.” Si toccò il petto nudo. “Non ho neanche una maglietta, o le scarpe. Fantastico, cazzo.” Cercò di impedire alle lacrime di infiltrarsi nei suoi occhi e nella sua voce, ma non ci riuscì.

“Questo è stato un incendio abbastanza grande,” gli spiegò Dave. “Un gran numero di persone è rimasto senza casa, stanotte. Di solito la Croce Rossa mette a disposizione un rifugio…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, abbassando le palpebre. Trovava quasi ripugnante l’idea che Kurt Hummel, con i suoi modi eleganti e abitudini delicate, dovesse trascorrere la notte su una brandina nello scantinato di una chiesa chissà dove. Nonostante quello che era successo in passato, il ragazzo di fronte a lui _conosceva_ qualcuno del posto, qualcuno che lo potesse aiutare.

“Giusto,” disse quello, ricacciando indietro le lacrime e tirando su col naso. “Con chi devo parlare per poter andare in un rifugio, stanotte?”

Lui sospirò. ”Non devi andare in un rifugio, Kurt,” affermò. “Vivo a circa cinque minuti da qui e ho una stanza degli ospiti. Puoi stare con me.”

I suoi occhi si allargarono in modo quasi comico. “Cosa?” esclamò. “Non posso… io non potrei mai chiederti di farlo.”

“Non me lo stai chiedendo, mi sono offerto io. Vuoi venire da me o no?” asserì bruscamente, sperando che le sue parole non dessero l’impressione che ci stesse provando.

“Io… sì. Sì, mi piacerebbe.” Si sarebbero trovati entrambi estremamente a disagio, probabilmente, ma non era che avesse molte opzioni. Come minimo sarebbe stato grato e educato. “Grazie, Dave. Per venire di nuovo in mio soccorso, immagino.”

Quello lo guardò sorpreso e sorrise per la prima volta quella sera. “Di niente. Puoi salire sul camion con me fino in caserma e lì prenderò la mia macchina.”

 

Circa quarantacinque minuti dopo, Kurt si ritrovò in macchina, con indosso un paio di scarpe da ginnastica di riserva e una grande T-shirt del _North Shore Fire Department_ che Dave teneva nel suo armadietto. L’altro si era messo una maglietta blu dei _Brewers_ 2 con le maniche tagliate via e dei bermuda marroni. Le sue braccia, notò arrossendo, erano ancora più imponenti di quanto non fossero alle superiori. “Allora,” cominciò, tentando di fare conversazione e liberarsi dei pensieri sul fisico dell’ex-compagno di scuola. “Non state in caserma quando lavorate?”

“Siamo volontari,” spiegò lui. “Arriviamo dritti da casa o dal lavoro quando c’è una chiamata. L’unico corpo di vigili del fuoco a tempo pieno e retribuito, nei dintorni, è quello nel capoluogo.”

“Quindi cosa fai quando non stai spegnendo incendi?” gli domandò.

“Sono assistente manager di magazzino di una compagnia che produce componenti elettriche,” snocciolò. All’aria sorpresa dell’altro ridacchiò, divertito. “È tanto eccitante quanto suggerisce il nome. Ma la paga e gli orari sono decisamente buoni, a dirla tutta, per non parlare delle indennità complete.”

“Come sei finito dalle parti di Milwaukee, se non ti dà fastidio la domanda?” indagò.

“Mentre tu e i tuoi amichetti mangia-lustrini ve ne danzavate a New York dopo il diploma, io sono rimasto a Lima e sono andato alla _Rhodes_ ,” raccontò, riferendosi al community college3. “I miei voti erano più che sufficienti per entrare in università, ma non ero ancora pronto a lasciare casa.” Fece una pausa e, quando lui non fece domande sull’argomento, andò avanti. “Volevo di più di una semplice laurea breve, però, quindi mi sono trasferito qui, alla _Marquette_ , per i miei ultimi due anni di college. Lavoravo già part-time alla _Brady_ e, quando ho finito col ritrovarmi con una laurea che a mala pena valeva la carta su cui era stampata, mi hanno assunto a tempo pieno.”

“In cosa ti sei laureato?” chiese lui, sinceramente curioso.

“Matematica applicata,” lo informò, esibendosi in un piccolo sorrisetto all’espressione stupefatta del suo passeggero. “Lo so, che diamine stavo pensando?! Neanche matematica per insegnare alle elementari e alle scuole medie. Almeno quella avrebbe potuto procurarmi un lavoretto da insegnante – se avessi fatto la specializzazione, come minimo. E invece no, dovevo scegliere qualcosa che non mi avrebbe mai dato un posto fisso, a meno di non essere disposto a passare la vita in università. Il che, come ho scoperto un po’ troppo tardi, non mi allettava affatto.” Kurt sapeva che l’altro avesse un talento per la matematica alle superiori; o almeno lo sapeva dal penultimo anno, quando aveva fatto un commento inaspettato sul dover andare a lezione di analisi. Ma andare al college per studiare matematica pura, con tutti quei ghirigori e linee e X il cui senso lui non era mai riuscito ad afferrare? Dire che era sorpreso era l’eufemismo del secolo.

Stava ancora cercando di digerire il tutto, quando si accorse che Dave stesse parcheggiando nel vialetto di una casa di mattoni piccola e curata. “Beh, eccoci qua,” annunciò impacciato. “Dovremmo entrare, è stata una lunga notte per entrambi.” Scesero dalla macchina e Dave li fece entrare dopo aver armeggiato per un attimo con le chiavi della porta d’ingresso. L’abitazione era accogliente e calda, con mobili leggermente consumati e una grande TV a schermo piatto contro una parete. Gli ricordava un po’ la casa di suo padre e di Carole, a Lima, e un’ondata di nostalgia lo attraversò al pensiero.

“È molto carino, qui,” gli disse. “Ci vivi da molto?”

“No, l’ho presa in affitto solo all’inizio dell’estate,” lo informò. “Non mi è mai piaciuto tanto vivere in appartamento.” Indugiò. “Ti andrebbe qualcosa da bere? Devo andare a cambiare le lenzuola del letto per gli ospiti e ci metterò qualche minuto.”

“Mi prenderò un bicchiere d’acqua, se non è un problema,” gli rispose.

“Serviti pure,” lo incoraggiò, facendo spallucce. “I bicchieri sono nella credenza a sinistra del lavandino.”

Nella minuscola cucina, Kurt si versò dell’acqua in un bicchiere col logo della birra _Smithwick’s_ e la bevve tutta avidamente. Attraversò il soggiorno e imboccò un breve corridoio, dove poteva vedere della luce provenire da una porta aperta. Si diresse in quella direzione fino a una piccola camera, dove trovò l’altro, in piedi di fianco a un letto singolo in quercia, che infilava un cuscino nella sua federa. L’uomo alzò lo sguardo. “Ehi,” disse. “Ho quasi fatto.”

Il letto era avvolto in lenzuola verde scuro, con piegata ai suoi piedi una coperta di ciniglia di una sfumatura più chiara. Lui era esausto, e il materasso sembrava assolutamente morbido e invitante. Pensò a cosa avrebbe trovato al rifugio d’emergenza della Croce Rossa. Brandine dure, immaginò, e rumore e caos in abbondanza. Probabilmente nessun condizionatore a combattere il calore asfissiante. Non sarebbe stato neanche paragonabile a questa stanza fresca, pacifica, a casa di Dave; ne era certo. Sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi. “Grazie ancora,” disse. “Per tutto. Per avermi salvato la vita e dato un posto dove stare. Lo apprezzo davvero.” Il respiro gli si mozzò in gola e, imbarazzato, si voltò.

Sentì una mano calda sulla spalla. “Va tutto bene, Kurt,” lo sentì dire alle sue palle. “Seriamente, non c’è alcun tipo di problema. E so che probabilmente ti sembra impossibile, ma le cose sembreranno migliori al mattino, dopo aver dormito un po’.”

Ricacciò indietro le lacrime, girandosi e sforzandosi di sorridere. “Sono sicuro che tu abbia ragione,” concordò. “Sono solo molto stanco. Sono certo che mi addormenterò non appena la testa toccherà il cuscino.”

“Idem con patate,” assicurò l’altro. “Andrò a fare una doccia veloce e poi a letto anch’io. A proposito, il bagno è la porta qua a fianco, nel caso tu debba usarlo. E la mia camera è proprio in fondo al corridoio. Bussa se hai bisogno di me.” Fece immediatamente una smorfia, accorgendosi dell’allusione nascosta nelle proprie parole. “Voglio dire, ehm…” Si interruppe in modo impacciato, mentre un leggero rossore si diffondeva sulle sue guance.

“Ho capito,” lo rassicurò, mentre il suo sorriso forzato si trasformava in uno autentico. “Come hai detto prima, è stata una lunga notte per tutti e due. Io crollerò, quindi dubito che ci risentiremo prima di domattina.”

“Giusto,” confermò quello, chinando la testa. “Buonanotte, Kurt. Ci vediamo domani.”

“Buonanotte, Dave,” ricambiò. Quello lasciò la stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé con un lieve scatto metallico. Lui si tolse l’enorme T-shirt e le scarpe, sorprendentemente della misura giusta, spense la luce e si infilò tra le lenzuola verdi con un sospiro. Il letto era tanto comodo quanto aveva immaginato. Rimase sdraiato lì, in silenzio, ma, nonostante quello che aveva detto all’altro, stava avendo delle difficoltà a spegnere il cervello. Immagini della sua inverosimile nottata gli attraversarono la mente, finché non sentì l’acqua iniziare a scorrere nella stanza accanto. I suoi pensieri si concentrarono immediatamente su Dave. Era ancora difficile credere che, dopo tutto questo tempo, loro due si fossero incontrati di nuovo, e a più di 450 kilometri da Lima. Kurt sapeva di essere cambiato molto da quando si era diplomato dal McKinley, ed era ovvio che lo stesso valesse per l’altro ragazzo. Pensare al nuovo Dave lo portò direttamente a rimuginare su quello vecchio. Non pensava spesso all’ultima volta che gli aveva parlato; lo faceva sentire pieno di vergogna e piuttosto depresso. Lo influenzava al punto che non aveva mai detto a nessuno – non a Blaine, o Rachel, o Finn o suo padre – quello che era successo l’ultima volta che lui e Dave Karofsky erano rimasti da soli l’uno con l’altro. Controvoglia, la sua testa si lasciò trasportare a quel giorno di più di quattro anni prima, ma che gli sembrava recente come se avesse avuto luogo solo la settimana passata.

_“Dave, aspetta!” gridò, afferrandogli il braccio. “Perché te ne sei andato così, su due piedi? Ti stavo parlando.”_

_Gli occhi nocciola scandagliarono il corridoio, controllando se qualcuno lo stesse vedendo parlare con Kurt. Si chinò, avvicinandosi leggermente al compagno. “Non ho intenzione di parlare con te di quella cazzo di roba in mezzo al fottuto corridoio,” sibilò._

_“Bene,” affermò, irritato. Si allontanò di un paio di passi e lanciò uno sguardo dietro di sé. “Ne parleremo in privato, allora.” Vide l’altro alzare gli occhi al cielo e sospirare pesantemente, ma cominciò a camminare, sapendo che l’avrebbe seguito. Si fece strada a passo svelto fino alla sala di musica, quasi certo che sarebbe stata deserta a quell’ora. Entrò e aspettò lì il suo ex-bullo, che lo aveva seguito a qualche passo di distanza per non dare a vedere che stavano andando insieme da qualche parte. Arrivò un attimo dopo, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle._

_Incrociò le braccia e lo guardò in cagnesco. “Contento?” chiese in tono sarcastico._

_“Estasiato,” controbatté con altrettanta stizza. “Qui è abbastanza riservato, per te, Dave?”_

_“Direi di sì.”_

_“Non capisco perché sei così infastidito,” continuò lui. “Volevo solo farti sapere che ho scoperto che alla Carmel High hanno organizzato un gruppo di supporto PFLAG_ 4 _. So che ti ho scusato dal crearne uno qui al McKinley, ma ho pensato che magari ti sarebbe piaciuto andare a un incontro con me e Blaine, qualche volta.”_

_“E perché dovrei?” lo derise quello._

_Desiderò di non poter vedere la paura nei suoi occhi, mentre faceva il duro e fingeva di non essere interessato all’argomento. Gli si stringeva il cuore a vedere qualcuno che cercava di nascondere i propri veri sentimenti con tanto vigore. “Potrebbe aiutarti, Dave,” spiegò gentilmente. Riusciva a vedere la sua maschera sbriciolarsi e la sua bocca piegarsi alle sue parole cortesi. Sperò che non iniziasse a piangere come il giorno in cui si era scusato. Era stato incredibilmente penoso assistervi quella volta e lui non era esattamente impaziente di ripetere l’esperienza. “Non dovresti far finta di essere qualcuno che non sei, là. Anche se fosse solo un’ora a settimana, scommetto che per te sarebbe un vero sollievo.” Dave espirò in modo tremulo e disincrociò le braccia: Kurt capì che stava riuscendo a convincerlo. “Potrebbero aiutarti a fare coming out.”_

_A quell’ultima parte, però, tutta la tensione ritornò all’istante. “Tu proprio non ti arrendi, vero?” esclamò, pieno di rabbia. “Dio, ne ho piene le palle. Continui a ripetermi la stessa manfrina. Come ti ho detto al ballo,_ non posso _. Smettila di starmi addosso e lasciami in pace!”_

_Punto sul vivo, Kurt fece una smorfia. “Sto solo cercando di aiutarti,” disse. “Ci sono passato anch’io, so quanto possa essere duro…”_

_“Tu non sai_ un cazzo _, Kurt!” controbatté a gran voce. “Tutti quanti già sapevano che eri gay!”_

_Odiava quando le persone presupponevano che fare outing fosse stato una passeggiata, per lui, solo perché in molti avevano già dedotto la verità. “Che tu ci creda o no, Dave, è comunque stato molto difficile, per me!” Si rese conto di stare urlando e cercò di calmarsi._

_“Sarà anche vero,” gli rispose, inchiodandolo sul posto con uno sguardo penetrante. “Ma lascia che ti chieda questo. Quanti amici hai perso quando gli hai detto che eri frocio? Quante cose che adoravi ti sono state tolte, o sono diventate così dolorose che hai dovuto abbandonarle?”_

_Aprì automaticamente la bocca per rispondergli, ma non ne uscì nulla. Impallidì leggermente._

_“Scommetto che la tua vita non è peggiorata affatto. Venivi già malmenato e preso in giro da molto, no? Hai mantenuto i tuoi amici, e non hai dovuto lasciare il tuo stupido Glee Club. Era la stessa solita storia per il magnifico Kurt Hummel, non è vero?”_

_Richiuse la bocca. Non c’era neanche bisogno di rispondergli; entrambi sapevano la verità._

_“Come pensavo,” continuò freddamente. “Per me sarà del tutto diverso. Io perderò_ ogni cosa _. I miei amici mi odieranno, penseranno che sono disgustoso e perverso. Mi prenderò tanti di quegli insulti dalla maggior parte della squadra che non varrà più la pena di giocare. Passerò dall’essere uno dei più popolari della scuola a un magnete per granite da un giorno all’altro. Tutto quello che ho di buono scomparirà in un battito di ciglia.” Schioccò le dita all’improvviso, facendolo sussultare. “Quindi non provare neanche a dirmi che ci sei passato. Sei sempre stato ad almeno un milione di miglia da dove sono io.”_

_Rimase in silenzio, cercando di trovare qualcosa da dire. Alla fine, deglutì. “Hai ragione,” ammise. “Sotto molti aspetti, è completamente diverso per te. Perderai tante cose e persone, in un modo che io non ho mai dovuto conoscere. Ma, Dave,” addolcì lo sguardo e osservò l’altro ragazzo con aria implorante, proseguendo. “Ne otterrai delle altre. E magari queste potrebbero attenuare il peso delle perdite.”_

_Il volto dell’altro era ancora duro come la pietra, irremovibile. “Ah, sì? Tipo?”_

_“Che mi dici della pace che viene col non doversi nascondere senza tregua?” propose. “L’autostima che ritroveresti perché non staresti più mentendo a tutti quanti. Potresti perfino trovare dei nuovi amici… amici migliori, perché a loro piaceresti per quello che sei veramente.”_

_Con suo disappunto, l’altro rise aspramente. “Cazzo, quanto sei ingenuo,” sbottò. “Ma viviamo sullo stesso pianeta?! Davvero pensi che manderei a fanculo tutto quello che mi dà la voglia di alzarmi dal letto ogni fottuta mattina per_ quello _? Dei cazzo di ideali delle favole e amici immaginari? Fammi il favore.”_

_Sentì le guance andargli in fiamme mentre lo ascoltava descrivere cose che per lui erano piuttosto importanti come se fossero del tutto senza valore. Fu sorpreso nello scoprire che era davvero infuriato con Dave. Chi credeva di essere per parlare così a qualcuno che stava solo cercando di aiutarlo? “Io-” iniziò, ma venne interrotto sgarbatamente._

_“Risparmia il fiato per cantare, fatina,” dichiarò sbrigativo. “Non c’è niente che varrebbe la pena di fare outing, per me.  Cerca di ficcartelo in testa._ Niente _.”_

_Allora sentì un’ondata bollente di pura frustrazione attraversargli il corpo. Vide letteralmente rosso per un secondo e agì senza pensare. “Neanche_ questo _?” e si buttò in avanti. Prima che uno dei due si rendesse conto di cosa stava succedendo, Kurt l’aveva afferrato e trascinato con forza in avanti, facendo collidere le loro labbra._ Gli farò vedere _, pensò irrazionalmente. Si impegnò al massimo durante il bacio, spingendo la lingua oltre i denti dell’altro, usando tutte le tecniche che aveva perfezionato pomiciando con Blaine._ Fare outing significa baciare altri ragazzi. E baciare i ragazzi è una figata, testardo d’un idiota _. Dave si lasciò andare con un piccolo gemito, portando le mani ai suoi fianchi e stringendolo._ Oddio, cosa sto facendo? _pensò e si allontanò precipitosamente da lui. Erano entrambi accaldati e respiravano a grandi boccate._

_Dave si portò le dita alle labbra, stordito. “Cos’era quello?” gli chiese._

Non ne ho idea _, avrebbe voluto dire. Si sentiva in imbarazzo per la sua completa mancanza di controllo e profondamente turbato dal fatto di aver appena tradito Blaine, in pratica. Scuotendo la testa cercò di tamponare i danni. “Io stavo solo… cercando di mostrarti qualcosa per cui valga la pena di uscire allo scoperto,” spiegò._

_Le labbra dell’altro si schiusero e lo guardò con uno struggimento che non aveva mai visto sul suo volto. “Vuoi dire stare con te?” chiese piano._

_“Che- No!” esclamò sconsideratamente. A quanto pareva quel bacio appassionato aveva temporaneamente dissolto il filtro tra il cervello e la bocca. Il volto di Dave si rabbuiò e gli rivolse un’espressione così ferita da stringergli il cuore. “Insomma, io sto con Blaine. E tu ed io, dopo tutto quello che è successo- sarebbe davvero strano.”_ Smettila, stai solo peggiorando le cose _. “Io intendevo ‘baciare i ragazzi’ in generale. Non_ me _.” Un’ombra passò sulla faccia dell’altro, improvvisa come una nuvola._ Ok, è il momento di tacere _._

_Dave lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevarono in un ghigno malevolo che riportò a galla dei ricordi per lui molto spiacevoli. “Apprezzo il gesto,” affermò. “Ma fare outing per averne ancora? Mi spiace, non era_ così _eccezionale. Bel tentativo, però.”_

_Fu sconvolto da quanto profondamente lo ferirono quelle parole e sbiancò._

_Quello si avvicinò, mentre il sorriso crudele svaniva. Lo guardò seriamente negli occhi, assottigliando lo sguardo. “Non ne voglio più sapere. Non farmene più parola. Non succederà. E, ora che siamo pari, credo… Non toccarmi mai più in quel modo.” Gli voltò le spalle e uscì dall’aula, senza vedere le lacrime che gli inondarono gli occhi._

 

Il cigolio dei tubi che indicava la fine della doccia lo riportò al presente. Dopo quello che aveva fatto a Dave, sapeva di essere fortunato ad aver trovato l’altro disposto a sorvolare sul passato e a offrirgli ospitalità. Rabbrividì internamente, come succedeva sempre quando pensava a quanto fosse stato egocentrico alle superiori. Aveva trasformato il coming out del suo compagno in una specie di missione personale, o di un fiore da mettere all’occhiello, e strada facendo aveva perso di vista quello che era importante per il ragazzo in questione. Sospirò e si mise sul fianco, rivolto verso la porta, chiudendo gli occhi. Mentre cominciava ad addormentarsi, sentì lo scricchiolio delle assi del pavimento provocato dall’altro che usciva dal bagno e andava in camera sua.

Solo che il rumore sembrava avvicinarsi, non viceversa. Sollevò le palpebre di scatto e vide un’ombra in controluce attraverso la fessura inferiore della porta. La quiete era totale e lui trattenne il respiro, aspettando di scoprire se Dave avrebbe bussato o detto qualcosa. Non accadde nessuna delle due cose e il silenzio si dilatò finché non ebbe l’impressione di poterlo quasi sentire respirare dall’altro lato della porta.  L’ombra si mosse e lui non emise un fiato. Ma, dopo un breve istante, le assi ricominciarono a scricchiolare e la sagoma nera se ne andò. Kurt espirò, udendo la porta dell’altra stanza aprirsi e chiudersi, mentre lui si volse di nuovo. Ormai incapace di tenere gli occhi aperti, si lasciò andare a un sonno profondo e senza sogni.

 

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Il _metodo del pompiere_ è un tipo di presa con cui si sollevano i feriti o le persone incapaci di spostarsi da sole (perché incoscienti, disabili, etc.). Si ricorre a questo metodo quando il soccorritore vuole mantenere sempre libera almeno una mano per compiere altre operazioni durante l'evacuazione. Si carica il corpo dell’infortunato sulle spalle e lo si tiene ‘agganciato’ passando un braccio sopra le sue gambe e afferrandogli il polso.

2 – I _Milwaukee Brewers_ sono una delle squadre professionistiche di baseball della Major League statunitense.

3 – Un _community college_ è un centro di formazione professionale creato come alternativa pubblica all’Università, che negli Stati Uniti è molto costosa e accessibile a pochi. Permette di ottenere diplomi, certificati o mini lauree in diversi percorsi di studi.

4 – Un _gruppo PFLAG_ ( _Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays_ ; si legge ‘pi-flag’) è un’organizzazione non a scopo di lucro statunitense il cui scopo è quello di fornire supporto a, come dice il nome stesso, genitori, famigliari e amici di persone omosessuali, bisessuali e transgender, oltre a queste persone stesse, ovviamente. Oltre a ciò si pongono come obiettivo anche l’educazione – per eliminare tutta la disinformazione presente nella società – e la difesa dei diritti di chi viene discriminato.


	2. Chapter 2

Esattamente alle cinque e un quarto di mattina, la sua radiosveglia sparò a tutto volume _Thunderstuck_ degli _AC/DC_. La teneva sempre su _102.9 The Hog_ , perché di solito c’erano delle ottime probabilità che stessero trasmettendo qualcosa di forte e aggressivo per quando sarebbe suonata. Dave si voltò e premette lo snooze, poi ritornò supino, cercando di non riaddormentarsi troppo profondamente. Dopo quelli che gli parvero secondi, la radio partì di nuovo, e allora seppe che non ce l’avrebbe fatta ad arrivare a lavoro in orario, quella mattina. Si costrinse a mettersi seduto, sfregandosi gli occhi stanchi.

Uscì da camera sua e si diresse in soggiorno, passando in punta di piedi di fronte alla stanza degli ospiti. Trascinò verso di sé il cellulare da dove l’aveva messo in carica sul bancone della cucina e trovò il nome del suo supervisore nella rubrica. Era molto fortunato ad avere un datore di lavoro comprensivo riguardo alla sua posizione come vigile del fuoco volontario. Se rientrava a casa tardi dopo un intervento o se lo chiamavano a lavoro, non avevano problemi a fargli recuperare le ore. In parte perché si rifletteva bene su di loro come compagnia nei riguardi del coinvolgimento con la comunità; ma soprattutto perché lui era uno dei loro impiegati più solerti e stimati. Anzi, le uniche volte in cui non riusciva a rispettare gli orari erano a causa della sua seconda occupazione. Altrimenti non solo si presentava in modo affidabile per i suoi turni, ma non era raro per lui coprire quelli di altre persone se si davano malati o erano in ferie.

Rispose la segreteria. “Ehi, Tom, sono Dave. C’è stato un grande incendio in città, stanotte; forse l’hai visto al telegiornale stamattina. Comunque, non sono tornato a casa fin dopo le tre, quindi mi prenderò il mattino libero e recupererò un po’ di sonno arretrato. Farò solo mezza giornata e sarò lì a mezzogiorno; le ore le recupererò sabato, se per te va bene. Ci vediamo dopo.” Mise il telefono sul silenzioso, quindi tornò sui suoi passi per cercare di dormire ancora un po’.

Rallentò automaticamente passando davanti alla soglia della prima camera, più che consapevole della persona al suo interno. Dopo tutto questo tempo, Kurt Hummel. Ci era voluto tutto il suo addestramento per non dare a vedere che lo aveva riconosciuto, in cima a quella scala, nell’attimo in cui aveva aperto la bocca e ne era uscita quella stessa voce acuta e trafelata. Era stato tanto sorpreso di trovarlo a Milwaukee quanto lo era stato l’altro. Dave non credeva nel fato, ma tutto ciò sembrava troppo strano e inaspettato per essere una semplice coincidenza. Non era che pensasse spesso a Kurt, ma lo associava così inestricabilmente alla sua sessualità che, a vari intervalli nel corso degli anni, gli era tornato in mente. I suoi due primi e unici baci con un ragazzo al liceo erano stati con lui, quindi la prima volta che fu baciato al college non poté fare a meno di pensare a quelli precedenti. Qualche mese dopo aver iniziato a frequentare la _Marquette_ aveva finalmente fatto coming out, con l’aiuto dell’ _Alleanza Gay-Etero_ 1 del campus. E di certo non c’era niente che lui non associasse di più al sopranista che il rivelare la propria omosessualità. I suoi cortesi incoraggiamenti, il tentativo fallito di forzare le cose al ballo della scuola; il bacio che avrebbe dovuto persuaderlo del tutto a venire allo scoperto. E quel giorno in cui si era alzato per parlare all’incontro e aveva rivelato di essere più gay di una torta arcobaleno2? Il suo primo pensiero era stato, _Mi chiedo cosa penserebbe Kurt se potesse vedermi adesso_.

La sua riflessione fu interrotta da dei suoni attutiti provenienti da dietro la porta della camera. Si domandò se stesse avendo un incubo e poggiò l’orecchio al legno. I singhiozzi strazianti che venivano dall’interno lo colpirono dritto al petto e le sue dita sfiorarono istintivamente la maniglia, prima di ritrarsi. Rimase lì in piedi per un momento, poi scrollò le spalle e bussò dolcemente. “Kurt?” chiamò a voce bassa. “Va tutto bene lì dentro?” I suoni del pianto s’interruppero per un istante, poi ripresero un po’ più forti. “Posso entrare?” Un attimo dopo, invece di dargli una risposta a parole, gli aprì appena la porta. Interpretando il gesto come una specie d’invito, entrò lentamente. Kurt sedeva sul bordo del letto, piangendo con il viso sepolto tra le mani. Si sentì impotente, senza un’idea su cosa fare o dire quando quello finalmente alzò la testa e incontrò il suo sguardo. La tristezza, la disperazione nelle sue iridi… la sensazione al petto si stava spostando verso l’alto, diventando un nodo ingombrante alla base della gola.

Per quanto esausto, Kurt si era svegliato un po’ di tempo prima e non era riuscito a riaddormentarsi. Le sue preoccupazioni su cosa stesse per succedere non gli davano tregua; non sapeva se l’appartamento fosse completamente distrutto o se avesse perso tutti i propri averi. Era abbastanza dura pensare di aver perduto tutte le cose pratiche – i vestiti, il telefono con tutti i suoi contatti, il portatile con tutte le informazioni e i documenti dell’università. Ma c’erano anche foto della sua famiglia, e una piccola trapunta appartenuta a sua madre. Quelle erano insostituibili. Non sapeva dove sarebbe andato a vivere, a quel punto; avrebbe dovuto presentarsi a lezione tra poco meno di una settimana ed essere in grado di concentrarsi, per giunta. Più rimaneva sveglio, più si sentiva in ansia e sperduto, finché non si era finalmente arreso alle lacrime che aveva combattuto fin dall’incendio. Quando Dave bussò, lui non era sicuro di volerlo far entrare: aveva già fatto tanto per lui, di certo non aveva bisogno di ulteriori drammi nella sua vita. E poi sapeva di essere in uno stato pietoso quando piangeva così forte. Ma in quel momento si sentiva anche così irrimediabilmente solo che il desiderio di instaurare un legame con un’altra persona divenne la sua massima priorità.

Guardò l’uomo sulla soglia, con indosso una morbida T-shirt nera e boxer scozzesi in maglina, e ne avvertì tutta la solidità e forza. Ritrovò la voce, alla fine. “Mi dispiace,” farfugliò. “Ti ho svegliato? Stavo cercando di non fare rumore.”

“No,” gli rispose dolcemente. “Ho dovuto alzarmi e chiamare a lavoro. Ti senti bene? C’è niente che io possa fare?”

“Io-” iniziò, ma la frase si trasformò in un altro singhiozzo. Voltò il torso nell’altra direzione e nascose di nuovo la faccia, vergognandosi di essere così debole e impotente. Di essere una tale _lagna_.

“Ehi, ehi,” lo sentì mormorare; in un battito di ciglia lo vide inginocchiarsi sul pavimento di fianco al futon ed attirarlo contro un petto ampio e muscoloso. Cedette facilmente e si lasciò confortare, affondando il volto contro il suo collo e circondandolo con le braccia. Pianse e pianse, sfogando tutta la tensione e lo stress e la paura nel caldo abbraccio dell’altro. Infine il suo pianto si placò e lui riuscì a rilassarsi un po’, sospirando in modo irregolare. Si scostò dalle braccia di Dave con l’accenno di un sorriso imbarazzato sulle labbra. Si dissolse, però, quando vide quell’espressione intensa e seria nei suoi occhi. Gli ricordò di quanto fosse stato affidabile e forte quando lo aveva salvato dall’incendio e si ritrovò a desiderare intensamente di potersi arrendere a quell’energia. Portò la faccia verso la sua, chiudendo gli occhi e sporgendosi verso di lui, ma venne fermato da una presa decisa sulle sue spalle.

Sollevò le palpebre. “Dave,” sussurrò, con un tono di supplica neanche troppo velato.

“No, Kurt,” gli disse quello, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Non sapeva cosa lo stesse facendo esitare, ma Kurt si ritrovò attratto da lui come se ci fosse un’attrazione magnetica tra di loro. Spinse di nuovo in avanti, solo per essere bloccato nello stesso identico modo. “Ho detto _no_ ,” ribadì quello, bruscamente.

Il rifiuto diede un ulteriore colpo allo stato precario delle sue emozioni e le lacrime tornarono a riempirgli gli occhi. “Ti prego, Dave,” lo implorò. Aveva perso tutto il resto, perché non anche la sua dignità e l’orgoglio? Voleva dimenticare; darsi al piacere e alla sicurezza di quando qualcuno si prendeva cura di lui. Si contorse, facendo forza sulle mani che lo trattenevano. “Ti voglio,” affermò con gli occhi sgranati e lucidi. “Ho _bisogno_ di te… Ho bisogno di _questo_. Ti prego…”

Dave aveva saputo esattamente cosa volesse nell’attimo in cui lo guardò negli occhi. Il suo desiderio era evidente e istantaneo; avrebbe mentito a se stesso se non avesse ammesso quanto fosse assuefacente sapere che Kurt bramava il suo tocco. Ma l’altro era vulnerabile e sconvolto e, probabilmente, non troppo in sé. Aveva sperimentato sulla propria pelle quello che succedeva quando le sue emozioni prendevano il sopravvento ed era determinato a non essere di nuovo usato e poi scartato. Stava andando tutto liscio come l’olio, finché quello non lo implorò. Lo _implorò_ di prenderlo, di avere tutto il suo magnifico corpo candido. Nessun uomo avrebbe potuto resistere; quindi lasciò la presa sulle sue spalle.

Kurt rimase senza fiato sentendo che l’altro non gli si opponeva più. Si portò in avanti una terza volta e questo tentativo ebbe successo: le loro labbra si incontrarono. L’uomo in ginocchio fece lo stesso piccolo gemito che aveva accompagnato gli altri due baci, ma, questa volta, il suono arrivò dritto al suo pene, facendolo irrigidire. Che suono stupendo; perché non se ne era mai accorto prima? Stuzzicò con la lingua il sottile spazio tra le labbra dell’altro, superandole e intrecciandola con la sua. Si abbracciarono a vicenda, disperatamente, e Kurt avvertì le proprie gambe sollevarsi e agganciarsi appena sopra i suoi fianchi. Sfregò l’erezione crescente contro il suo torso, mentre le grandi mani di Dave volarono a racchiudere e stringergli il sedere in risposta.

Quest’ultimo poteva sentire il sale delle sue lacrime e il sapore unico della sua bocca, che non era mai stato in grado di dimenticare interamente. Il loro primo bacio era stato tutto Dave e il secondo soprattutto Kurt. Ma questo li vedeva entrambi ugualmente partecipi, tutti e due vi portavano un livello di esperienza che non possedevano alle superiori. Sentiva facilmente la sagoma dura del pene dell’altro attraverso i fini pantaloni del suo pigiama strusciare avanti e indietro contro le proprie addominali, in un modo molto eccitante. Spostò le mani sulle sue natiche e le strinse forte, tastando la morbidezza tonda della carne sotto il tessuto. Lo tirò in avanti con uno strattone, poi si alzò in piedi, sempre reggendolo saldamente. L’altro serrò le gambe attorno a lui e, continuando a baciarlo appassionatamente, lui lo portò lungo il corridoio fino in camera sua. Le sue scorte erano lì, ovviamente, ma non si trattava solo di quello. Se stava per avere Kurt… no, se stava per _scoparsi_ Kurt, l’avrebbe fatto nel proprio letto. Su quelle coperte e cuscini tra cui dormiva ogni notte, il suo odore sarebbe rimasto a lungo, anche ad atto concluso. Provò a non pensare al motivo per cui ci tenesse tanto.

Kurt gli gemette in bocca, eccitato più che mai dal modo in cui l’altro lo stesse reggendo con quelle braccia massicce, come se non pesasse per niente. Questo era esattamente quello per cui spasimava; che Dave si prendesse cura di lui, al punto da risparmiargli anche il disturbo di percorrere il corridoio con le proprie gambe. Non si era mai considerato un amante troppo remissivo, ma gli eventi della notte precedente l’avevano fatto sentire fragile come vetro soffiato. Dave però l’avrebbe tenuto al sicuro e gli avrebbe dato un rifugio – almeno per il momento – lontano da paura e tristezza. Dimostrando la propria tesi, l’altro lo fece arrivare in camera senza incespicare o andare contro il muro neanche una volta. Veleggiò indisturbato dalla stanza degli ospiti alla sua, finendo giusto di fianco al letto. Dave poggiò un ginocchio sul materasso, facendolo distendere con facilità finché non si ritrovò deliziosamente premuto tra esso e la mole muscolosa dell’altro. Afferrò disperatamente l’orlo della sua maglietta, tirandolo verso l’alto e rabbrividendo alla sensazione di peluria tra il setoso e il ruvido sulle dita mentre gliela sfilava. Continuò a strattonarla quando arrivò alle ascelle, finché finalmente quello non interruppe il bacio e gli permise di sfilargli del tutto l’indumento. Non appena fu fuori dai piedi, Dave riprese il posto di prima, baciandolo e sfregando i loro petti l’uno contro l’altro.

Dave passò il palmo lungo il suo fianco, meravigliandosi di quanto la pelle in quel punto fosse morbida e liscia. Strinse la presa quando arrivò al bacino, attirandolo ancora più vicino. Per quanto stesse adorando la vicinanza dei loro toraci l’uno all’altro, non credeva sarebbe stato in grado di gestire il sesso con lui in quella stessa posizione. Era troppo intima, troppo intensa per quello che voleva l’altro: del semplice sesso di consolazione, un rapporto occasionale tra compagni di scopate. O qualsiasi altra cosa dovrebbero star facendo. Non voleva che Kurt riuscisse a vedere la miriade di emozioni che lo stavano attraversando o essere perseguitato da ricordi del suo volto espressivo mentre lo penetrava. Si conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che avrebbe avuto bisogno di mettere della distanza tra loro per raccapezzarsi in quella situazione senza scambiarlo per qualcosa di diverso. Allontanò la parte inferiore del corpo dall’altro e portò la mano a coprirne l’erezione. Praticamente duro quanto lui, Kurt gemette mentre la sua lunghezza veniva massaggiata con decisione.

Si ritrasse dal bacio, leccandosi involontariamente le labbra, come se stesse cercando di continuare a gustare il sapore della sua bocca. “Voltati,” ordinò con voce ruvida e un po’ instabile.

Quello lo fissò per un lungo momento, poi fece come gli veniva chiesto. Poteva percepire l’altro scendere dal letto, sentirlo rovistare in un cassetto cercando, suppose, preservativi e lubrificante. Osservando il lenzuolo bianco sotto di sé, si chiese come fosse la vita sessuale di Dave. Sembrava preparato per un incontro, quando si presentava; ciò significava che aveva fatto outing e che stare con altri uomini era un aspetto normale della sua vita? D’altro canto, preservativi e lubrificante non venivano usati solo per il sesso tra uomini, ora che ci pensava. Era possibile che ogni tanto portasse a casa delle donne e usasse le sue scorte con loro? _E cosa te ne importa, Kurt?_ si chiese. _Sta facendo quello che vuoi. Ti sta dando quello di cui hai bisogno. Non hai imparato niente quattro anni fa? Ha il diritto di vivere la sua vita in qualunque modo voglia, senza che tu lo giudichi per questo._

L’altro si voltò di nuovo verso il proprio letto, lasciando cadere il piccolo flacone e la striscia di profilattici sul copriletto, di fianco alle gambe pallide. Si sfilò i boxer; il suo pene si erse libero da costrizioni e puntò davanti a sé, come se gli stesse mostrando la strada. Ritornando sul materasso, mise due polpastrelli alla base del collo di Kurt, tracciando un percorso che andava fino all’orlo superiore dei pantaloni del pigiama. Quello ebbe un brivido. Allacciò le dita all’elastico e cominciò ad abbassarli progressivamente, guardando intentamente mentre gli si rivelava ogni centimetro di bianca, setosa pelle. Quando arrivò ai suoi piedi, li sfilò e li lanciò sul pavimento. Il suo corpo era perfetto, da quella prospettiva: dai muscoli sorprendentemente tonici delle spalle, alla curva per contrasto quasi femminea della vita, alle natiche così sode e alte, quali lui non ne aveva mai viste al di fuori dei porno. Si sollevò fino a sovrastare la sua schiena, quindi ripercorse con la lingua lo stesso tracciato. Lo sentì trattenere il fiato sotto di sé, mentre bagnava ogni rilievo della sua colonna vertebrale, proseguendo lentamente verso il basso, finché non raggiunse il suo osso sacro. Vi indugiò per succhiare la piccola sporgenza, facendo avanzare leggermente la lingua lungo la sua fessura senza però arrivare neanche vicino alla sua entrata. Infine si allontanò, facendolo gemere con un gentile morso di commiato sul lato sinistro. Raddrizzandosi, agguantò il flacone e spremette un po’ di lubrificante sulle dita.

Kurt aveva voluto che gli facesse dimenticare e, diamine, ci stava riuscendo alla grande. L’incendio, i suoi averi, la scuola, la sua famiglia… gli sembravano tutti lontani un milione di miglia, al momento. Non c’era nient’altro oltre alla libidine che gli pulsava nelle vene, il peso del suo pene pieno e duro che rimaneva sospeso tra le gambe e il tocco della lingua e dei polpastrelli di Dave. Tutto il resto era distante, e lo divenne ancora di più quando sentì le dita lubrificate poggiarsi sulla sua entrata e iniziare a stimolarla con dei decisi movimenti circolari. Emise un “mmf!” alla sensazione. Nessuno di loro aveva parlato da quando erano entrati in camera, come se avessero troppa paura di spezzare l’incantesimo con le parole. Le grandi falangi dell’altro premettero contro di lui e lo massaggiarono, aiutando a far rilassare lo stretto anello di muscoli.  Benché fosse normale per lui penetrarsi con un dito affusolato di tanto in tanto quando si masturbava, era da più di un anno che non accoglieva niente di consistente. Sussultò alla sensazione di bruciore causata dall’indice e medio che finalmente lo violarono, pensando che _consistente_ descriveva alla perfezione le falangi grandi e ruvide. Presto, però, il disagio lasciò il posto al piacere mentre esse passavano da due a tre, con Dave che le ruotava e separava in un modo che gli faceva vedere le stelle.

O per Kurt era passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta, o aveva un passaggio incredibilmente stretto per adeguarsi alla perfezione del resto del suo corpo. Lui non era persona da potersi definire facile, ma aveva avuto due ragazzi e una manciata di scopate da quando aveva fatto outing. Non si era mai considerato molto attraente a Lima, particolarmente non per altri ragazzi, ma un paio di serate a _La Cage_ , all’ _Hybrid_ e alcuni degli altri gay bar di Milwaukee gli avevano dimostrato che era decisamente il tipo di _qualcuno_. Addirittura, quest’anno, un tizio era saltato giù da uno dei carri alla parata del _PrideFest_ , era corso verso di lui, gli aveva schioccato un rapido bacio sulle labbra e infilato un biglietto con il suo numero di telefono nella tasca dei bermuda. In ogni caso, Dave era più che altro attivo a letto e Kurt era di certo il più stretto che avesse mai visto. Lo preparò con vigore e a lungo, ma sembrava che non fosse possibile rilassarlo più di così a prescindere dai suoi sforzi. Sperò di riuscire a farlo venire in fretta, perché dubitava che lui stesso sarebbe durato molto, una volta avviluppato a quel modo. _È ora di verificare la mia teoria_ , pensò. Ritrasse le dita, carezzando le reni dell’altro con la mano pulita quando gemette piano alla loro scomparsa. Prese uno dei preservativi e lo indossò, aggiungendo il lubrificante e spalmandolo sul proprio pene, poi ne appoggiò la punta contro l’entrata grinzosa. “Pronto?” chiese raucamente, interrompendo finalmente il loro silenzio.

Lui tese il collo, guardando dietro di sé, e quasi crollò sul materasso alla vista del possente corpo dell’altro alle proprie spalle. Non era mai stato con qualcuno di quella statura, prima; c’era stato Blaine, poi due incontri di una sola notte con uomini di corporatura simile a sé. Dave si stagliava alto sopra il suo sedere candido, apparendogli dominante e sicuro di sé. Seppe allora che essere scopato da lui non sarebbe assomigliato a niente che avesse sperimentato prima; tremò in previsione di cosa lo aspettava. Non riuscendo a trovare la voce, annuì e inarcò il corpo verso di lui, come un gatto in calore. Riuscì a mantenere il contatto visivo con quegli ardenti occhi nocciola finché non lo percepì far breccia dentro di lui. La sensazione derivante era così travolgente che lasciò ricadere la fronte sul cuscino, gridando dolcemente. Sentì delle mani forti, salde, afferrargli le anche, mentre la sua lunghezza turgida veniva spinta ulteriormente al suo interno, aprendolo con un dolore piacevole, quasi intollerabile. Cercò di rimanere in silenzio, non volendo che l’altro si fermasse o pensasse di stargli facendo male; ma non riuscì a contenere i gemiti che gli sfuggirono mentre il suo passaggio veniva allargato come mai era successo prima.

Dave grugnì mentre si apriva la strada lottando contro i muscoli dell’altro. Non aveva mai sentito nulla di simile; era come se il suo pene fosse intrappolato in una morsa bollente, umida e soffocante. Gli sembrava di stare spaccando Kurt in due, ma, a giudicare da quello che sentiva, i suoni che l’altro stava emettendo erano quelli della passione, non del rifiuto. Quando fu avvolto fino in fondo guardò in basso, verso quell’entrata tesa al massimo attorno a lui, e fu abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai visto niente di più sexy. Prendendo un respiro profondo, se ne tirò leggermente fuori e spinse di nuovo dentro, percependo al massimo l’effetto della strettezza sulla sua erezione ed esalando un basso gemito. Aumentando gradualmente di velocità e profondità, di lì a pochi minuti stava ripetutamente affondando dentro di lui, osservando la carne incresparsi ogni volta che spingeva con forza in avanti.

Kurt stava cercando con tutte le sue forze di non cadere come un sacco di patate sul letto, di mantenere la sua posizione su ginocchia e gomiti mentre veniva martellato così furiosamente da dietro. _Furiosamente_ , pensò in modo irrazionale. _Ai quei tempi chiamava il suo pugno La Furia, ma credo che il suo cazzo sia più degno del titolo_. Non sapeva se si trattasse della sua semplice mole o del modo in cui lo usava, ma stava raggiungendo e stimolando punti che lui neanche sapeva di avere. _Se si fa delle donne, devono avere una passione per il sesso anale. Perché è un portento._

Dave cercava di mantenersi a una certa distanza dal fatto che ci fosse Kurt sotto di lui, che gridava e gemeva mentre gli donava piacere. Pensava che quella posizione l’avrebbe facilitato, invece lo aiutò solo a riportare a galla ricordi delle sue fantasie del liceo. Di piegare l’altro sulla prima superficie disponibile e scoprire se arrendersi e fare quello che aveva voluto da così tanto tempo sarebbe stato bello come supponeva. In quelle immagini il ragazzo pallido era stato esattamente così: bisognoso, compiaciuto e completamente ricettivo di tutte le sue attenzioni. Ciò fece andare in pezzi le sue migliori intenzioni e si lasciò andare, accogliendo il bisogno di rendere le cose più intime. Senza fermare i suoi affondi, si lasciò cadere in avanti, sostenendosi con le braccia, in modo da toccare col petto ogni centimetro di quella schiena resa scivolosa dal sudore. Il contatto fu elettrizzante e fece rimanere entrambi senza fiato. Il suo orgasmo divenne ancora più imminente e sapeva di dover portare l’altro alla sua stessa condizione se voleva che venissero anche lontanamente insieme. Cominciò a succhiare il punto in cui il suo collo e la spalla si fondevano e si bilanciò su un solo braccio mentre portava la mano sotto il suo ventre per afferrargli l’erezione, da troppo tempo lasciata a se stessa.

L’altro non pensava che il suo desiderio avrebbe potuto raggiungere picchi più alti di quando aveva sentito la frizione della peluria di Dave sfregare contro la pelle sensibile del dorso. Il ruvido attrito unito alle spinte dei suoi fianchi gli fece andare a fuoco ogni terminazione nervosa. Poi, però, il suo pene fu circondato da una presa calda e decisa e per poco non venne sul posto. Riuscì a trattenersi, volendo far durare quello che stava cominciando a credere fosse il miglior sesso della sua vita, ma non ce la fece per molto. Cominciò a spingere nel suo pungo, mentre i liquidi pre-orgasmici – di cui non si era neanche accorto – creavano una pellicola scivolosa che lo portò al precipizio in pochi secondi. Sentì il calore scottante nel proprio basso ventre precipitarsi nei testicoli e venne con un grido rauco sulla sua mano e sulla biancheria sotto di lui.

Il suono di Kurt che raggiungeva l’orgasmo e che si serrava a spasmi attorno a lui lo portò al punto di rottura. Tenendo sempre in mano il membro dell’altro, anche se si stava ammorbidendo, affondò nel suo passaggio altre tre volte con quanta più forza potessero generare le sue cosce muscolose. Alla terza spinta esplose, venendo con un forte ringhio e mordendo la pelle che aveva sunto tra i suoi denti. Le ginocchia dell’altro finalmente cedettero e lui lo seguì nella caduta, premendo contro il materasso la parte inferiore del suo corpo. Spostò la bocca e non fu del tutto sorpreso di vedere che aveva marchiato quel punto con un succhiotto viola di media grandezza. Si sollevò, ponendo una mano alla base del proprio pene per trattenere il profilattico mentre lo estraeva dal suo corpo. Kurt sibilò a quell’azione e lui cercò di muoversi in modo ancora più delicato. Si alzò e andò a buttare il preservativo nel cestino della spazzatura; quindi prese dei fazzolettini con cui pulirsi la mano. Quando si voltò di nuovo verso il letto, scoprì che l’altro si era voltato su un fianco, appena un po’ a sinistra della macchia umida, e lo stava guardando con un’espressione che lui trovò difficile da interpretare. Era dolce e grata, ma, allo stesso tempo, tesa; la sua mano era andata a nascondere, forse inconsciamente, il pene floscio.

“Ho bisogno di dormire un po’,” disse Dave, incapace di sopportare più a lungo il silenzio imbarazzante. “Devo essere a lavoro entro mezzogiorno.”

“Oh,” disse l’altro. “Io… sì, dovrei anch’io. Non ho dormito neanche la metà di quanto avrei creduto.” Abbassò lo sguardo verso il materasso, poi di nuovo su di lui. “Forse…” indugiò, leccandosi le labbra. “Forse dovrei tornare nella mia camera, eh?” Odiò quanto la propria voce suonasse piccola e quasi pietosa.

Dave lo osservò: la sua palese vulnerabilità era solo accentuata dalla nudità. Inspirò profondamente e sospirò. “Se lo vuoi, fai pure,” disse. Non aveva onestamente idea di che riposta volesse sentirsi dare. _Il dannato sesso complica sempre le cose_ , rimuginò, ma sapeva che era un po’ troppo tardi per iniziare a preoccuparsi di quello.

Kurt era consapevole che sarebbe dovuto tornare nella propria stanza. _Ti sei già imposto così tanto su Dave_ , pensò. _Ti ha dato un posto dove stare, e ti ha confortato mentre piangevi. Ha fatto sesso con te, anche se aveva provato a rifiutare, all’inizio. Certo, probabilmente gli è piaciuto, ma il fatto rimane, Kurt. L’ha fatto per te. Bisognoso ed egocentrico come al solito_. Aprì la bocca per dire che se ne sarebbe andato, ma quello che ne uscì, invece, fu: “Preferirei di no. Se per te va bene, intendo.”

A quanto pareva, quella era la replica in cui aveva sperato, dato che sentì un piccolo spasimo di sollievo, udendola. “Sì, va bene,” affermò piano. “Insomma, sei già qui, no?” Camminò fino alla sveglia e la puntò per le dieci e mezzo. Tornando al letto, diede un leggero strattone al copriletto. L’altro scivolò via da sopra di esso e si infilò tra le lenzuola, così che lui potesse gettare la coperta macchiata sul pavimento. Quindi si sdraiò anche lui, coprendosi col tessuto di cotone.

Rimasero distesi supini, in silenzio, per un momento, prima che Kurt si girasse su un fianco, dandogli le spalle. Si raggomitolò un po’, iniziando ad appisolarsi prima di quanto si aspettasse. Ma giusto prima di scivolare nel sonno, sentì il grande braccio di Dave farsi strada sotto il proprio collo, mentre ancora una volta poteva sentire la consistenza e il calore del suo petto robusto e peloso contro la schiena. Emise un leggero mormorio di piacere e sentì un brontolio di rimando da parte dell’altro, prima che il torpore lo sopraffacesse del tutto.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – _Alleanza Gay-Etero_ sta per _Gay-Straight Alliance_ ; si tratta di organizzazioni studentesche presenti sia nelle scuole superiori che nelle università il cui scopo è quello di fornire un ambiente sicuro e sostegno ai membri della comunità LGBT e ai loro ‘alleati’ etero.

2 – Essere _più gay di una torta arcobaleno_ è il mio tentativo di tradurre l’intraducibile. XD L’originale è _gayer than a box of Fruit Loops_ ; ora, i _Fruit Loops_ (‘anelli di frutta’) sono dei cereali coloratissimi al sapore di frutta, appunto, e il gioco di parole ha senso solo se sapete che _fruity_ è una parola usata anche in modo dispregiativo per dire ‘gay’. Il punto è far funzionare la battuta con qualcosa di ugualmente appariscente e colorato. Spero di avercela fatta!


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Kurt si svegliò, scoprì di essere tutto solo, a letto. Sentiva il rumore dell’acqua che andava e dedusse che in qualche modo non aveva sentito la sveglia. Suppose anche che era Dave che stava facendo la doccia, sebbene ne avesse fatta una solo poche ore prima, a quanto ricordava. Arrossì, pensando a cosa l’avesse reso così sporco e sudato da doversi lavare due volte in sole ventiquattro ore. Si alzò e si infilò i pantaloni del pigiama, volendo dargli un po’ di privacy una volta uscito dal bagno. Imboccò il corridoio, fermandosi nella camera per gli ospiti lungo il tragitto per mettersi l’enorme T-shirt che gli aveva prestato. La prima volta che se l’era infilata non ci aveva pensato troppo, ma ora c’era una dimensione completamente diversa da considerare. Invece di star indossando una maglietta che gli aveva dato una vecchia conoscenza, stava portando i vestiti del suo amante; a quel pensiero si sentì pervadere da una spirale di calore. Scrollandosi di dosso la scintilla di desiderio, andò in soggiorno e si sedette sul divano.

Non voleva essere maleducato, o impertinente, quindi non si azzardò ad accendere la TV o preparare il caffè. Si limitò a stare lì seduto, in silenzio, ascoltando i suoni di Dave che usciva dal bagno e trafficava dietro la porta della sua stanza. Poteva vedere dall’orologio sul convertitore via cavo che mancava poco alle undici. Alle undici e cinque l’altro entrò in soggiorno con indosso bermuda color kaki e una polo azzurra con una sottile riga rossa. Reggeva con entrambe le mani un piccolo fagotto di abiti e si bloccò sul posto quando lo vide lì quieto sul sofà. Guardò Kurt per un lungo istante, e lui avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sapere cosa stesse pensando. Il suo viso non rivelava nulla. Infine, parlò. “Tieni,” disse, offrendogli l’involto. “Non è molto, ma i pantaloncini hanno una coulisse, quindi dovrebbero andarti bene. E la maglietta l’ho ristretta per sbaglio il mese scorso. Ho anche aggiunto un paio di boxer, se li volessi. So che è strano indossare la biancheria di un altro, ma non avevo di nuovi in giro.”

Saggiamente, lui non fece alcun commento sul fatto di aver avuto un contatto ben più intimo con Dave che non indossare le sue mutande. Si limitò invece a prendere i vestiti con un piccolo sorriso. “Grazie,” disse. “penso che mi andranno benissimo.” Dave si passò una mano tra i capelli appena lavati. Erano più lunghi di come li portava alle superiori e si arricciavano leggermente alle tempie. Ritornò bruscamente al presente quando si accorse che l’altro gli stava parlando di nuovo.

“… colazione? Ho degli English muffin1 e del burro di arachidi. E cereali. Non sono tipo da uova e bacon, a meno che qualcun’altro non le stia cucinando.”

“Certo,” affermò lui. In effetti aveva un certo appetito. “C’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarti?”

“Potresti fare il caffè,” gli propose. “È nel barattolo verde in freezer. Un misurino ogni due tazze.”

Svolsero insieme i loro compiti nella piccola cucina e Kurt stava iniziando a pensare che forse avrebbero potuto semplicemente far finta che non fosse successo niente. Poi, però, si voltò un po’ troppo velocemente, ignaro che Dave si trovasse proprio alla sue spalle. I loro petti andarono a sbattere l’uno contro l’altro e lui alzò lo sguardo, solo per scoprire che quello lo stava guardando con un’espressione inconfondibile: si ricordava _tutto_ quello che era accaduto quella mattina, e molto chiaramente. Dave aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma in quel momento il tostapane scattò e quel rumore sembrò infrangere la tensione in un attimo. Kurt si tenne occupato versando in due tazze la bevanda calda e in poco tempo si erano entrambi seduti in sala da pranzo, le cose apparentemente tornate alla normalità. _O per lo meno_ , pensò, _il più normale possibile dopo che il tuo bullo del liceo ti salva da un edificio in fiamme, poi ti porta a casa e ti sbatte fino a rivoltarti come un calzino_. Emise un piccolo sbuffo divertito dal naso, poi si tuffò sul suo muffin ricoperto di burro d’arachidi.

Dave sollevò un sopracciglio, ma non gli chiese niente della sua breve manifestazione di ilarità. Invece prese una cucchiaiata di cereali integrali. “Allora, non farti problemi e usa tutto quello di cui hai bisogno, quando sarò via,” lo esortò, dopo aver inghiottito. “Ho il telefono fisso, quindi puoi fare tutte le chiamate che devi. Non preoccuparti delle interurbane, se chiami Lima, non è niente di importante. Ho avviato il computer, quindi puoi anche usare la tua email. C’è un bigliettino sullo schermo con il mio numero di cellulare e dell’ufficio, se hai bisogno di metterti in contatto con me. E ho _Netflix_ 2, se vuoi guardare un film.”

Kurt non era sicuro di cosa gli fosse successo tra gli anni dal McKinley a oggi, ma in quelle parole calme rivide l’uomo forte e stabile che era diventato. Non rimaneva neanche una traccia dell’adolescente spaventato e insicuro, almeno da quanto poteva vedere lui. “Grazie,” gli disse. “Cercherò di mettere a posto alcune cose mentre sarai fuori. Non voglio abusare della tua ospitalità, te lo garantisco.”

“Puoi stare per tutto il tempo necessario,” ribatté quello, sorprendendolo. “Proverò a chiamare il comandante del dipartimento da lavoro per vedere qual è la situazione del tuo palazzo.” Si alzò e portò la ciotola vuota al lavello, iniziando a sciacquarla. “Torno a casa per le quattro e mezza.”

Kurt si ficcò il resto del muffin in bocca e si affrettò al lavandino portando il proprio piatto. “Lascialo fare a me,” disse, accennando con la testa alle stoviglie. “È il minimo che possa fare.”

Quello allontanò le mani, asciugandole su un canovaccio. “Grazie,” disse, girandosi verso di lui. Un sorriso ampio e adorabile apparve sul suo viso. “Hai, ehm… hai del burro d’arachidi in faccia.”

“Davvero? Dove?” gli chiese, sfregandosi le guance in modo impacciato. L’altro sollevò una mano e Kurt si immobilizzò mentre quella si avvicinava.

Con il pollice gli pulì gentilmente l’angolo della bocca. Le labbra di Kurt si schiusero mentre il dito si allontanava, ed entrambi guardarono la virgola di burro su di esso. “Preso,” mormorò. Incontrò il suo sguardo e tra loro passò una scarica elettrica. Quindi Dave se lo portò alle labbra e lo ripulì con la lingua. Sentì un fremito di eccitazione pulsargli in tutto il corpo e combatté, con successo, l’impulso di prendere in bocca quel pollice e succhiarlo come un ghiacciolo. L’altro dovette capire quanto fosse sensuale il suo gesto, però, perché retrocedette in fretta. “Bene,” disse. “Devo andare. Ci vediamo questa sera, Kurt.” Uscì dalla cucina e un momento dopo si sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e chiudersi.

 

Dave arrivò in ufficio per scoprire che un carico dalla Germania era stato danneggiato, e passò la maggior parte del pomeriggio cercando di rintracciare il punto della catena di spedizione in cui era successo. Come al solito, tutti stavano cercando di fare a scaricabarile – la compagnia di spedizione dava la colpa al fornitore, il fornitore la dava alla compagnia, ed entrambi suggerirono che forse erano stati gli impiegati di _Brady_ a causare il danno disimballando le merci. Era una vera seccatura, di quelle che accadevano almeno un paio di volte al mese, e lui sapeva che avrebbe dovuto parlare di nuovo con Tom perché andasse in amministrazione per vedere se potevano cambiare temporaneamente corriere e cercare di isolare la fonte del problema.

La crisi, però, lo aiutò per lo meno a non essere completamente distratto da pensieri sulla persona a casa sua in quel momento. Con la quale aveva fatto del sesso incredibile, meno di dodici ore prima. Non aveva mai pensato di _rivedere_ Kurt, figurarsi portarselo a letto. Che si contorceva e gemeva sotto di lui, mentre Dave si conficcava in lui ancora e ancora. Scosse la testa per sbarazzarsi di tutte quelle immagini e prese la cornetta; richiamò il fornitore per dare una ripassata a qualcuno che avesse una posizione superiore a quella dell’ultimo idiota con cui aveva parlato. Quando gli rispose la segreteria telefonica, lasciò un messaggio conciso e riattaccò. Fissando il telefono, sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca e cercò il nome del comandante. Sospirando, compose il numero.

Un paio di ore dopo, dopo essersi fermato brevemente a un negozio di ferramenta lungo la strada, entrò in casa. La prima cosa che lo accolse fu un profumino veramente delizioso, un fatto che lui non aveva mai sperimentato prima al rientro dal lavoro. “Kurt?” chiamò.

Quello uscì trafelato dalla cucina, sorridendo. “Ciao, Dave,” disse. “Tutto bene in ufficio, oggi?”

“Sì, tutto ok,” rispose. “Cos’è quest’odore?”

Le guance gli si tinsero brevemente di rosa. Spero non ti dispiaccia, ma ho pensato di preparare la cena,” spiegò. “Avevi del sugo pronto e un sacchetto di verdure congelate, e ho trovato gli spaghetti nella credenza. Quindi ho messo insieme una pasta primavera veloce.” Di fronte agli occhi spalancati e al silenzio dell’altro, si morse nervosamente il labbro. “Mi dispiace se ho passato il segno. È solo che apprezzo davvero il fatto che tu mi lasci stare qui e ho pensato che fosse un buon modo per ringraziarti. Probabilmente avrei dovuto chiamarti e chiederti il permesso.”

Dave era in tutto e per tutto sconvolto dall’aria di vita famigliare della situazione. Era strano avere Kurt a casa sua; era _davvero_ strano che avesse dormito con lui… Ma trovarlo con la cena pronta quando lui rientrava da una dura giornata a lavoro e salutarlo con addosso i suoi vestiti troppo grandi? Pura pazzia. Ci mancava solo che gli porgesse un bicchiere di martini con una mano e le pantofole con l’altra. Gli ci volle un po’ per uscire dal proprio stordimento e, una volta riuscitoci, fu sgomento nello scoprire che l’altro aveva un’espressione assolutamente mortificata. _Oh, cacchio_. “No!” esclamò, un po’ troppo forte e velocemente. “Va bene… benissimo, anzi. Ero solo sorpreso, ecco tutto. È stata una grande idea.”

“Oh,” esalò quello, sollevato. “Menomale. Sarà pronto tra circa quindici minuti. O, se non sei ancora affamato, può aspettare un po’.”

“No, è perfetto,” lo rassicurò. “Di solito arrivo a quest’ora avendo già mangiato colazione e pranzo, quindi, dato che oggi ho fatto un solo pasto, sto morendo di fame. Vado solo a darmi una sciacquata.” Si diresse verso camera sua, poi si bloccò e si voltò indietro. “Grazie, Kurt. È stato un gesto davvero gentile da parte tua.” L’altro gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante e Dave sentì una strana sensazione allo stomaco vedendolo così compiaciuto. Non necessariamente spiacevole; solo… strana. Andò in camera per togliersi gli abiti da lavoro e indossò dei pantaloni corti di jeans e una maglietta dei _Packers_ 3. Osservò che il letto era stato rifatto, ma mancava il copriletto. Pensò a Kurt che riordinava le lenzuola su cui avevano scopato fino a scordarsi i loro nomi. Forse aveva anche rimesso al suo posto la coperta, inizialmente, per poi cambiare idea vedendola macchiata dal suo stesso seme. Aveva pensato a quello che avevano fatto, allora, come era successo a lui? Ricordato cosa aveva provato quando si era riversato sulla sua mano, stringendosi attorno al suo pene duro e invasivo? A tal proposito, Dave sentì l’organo in questione iniziare a riempirsi leggermente – e non per la prima volta, da quando era uscito di casa. Mise il volto tra le mani e sfregò, cercando di darsi una regolata. Era passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva portato un uomo a letto, ma sapeva che quella non era la ragione per cui stesse facendo tanta fatica a riprendersi da quell’incontro. Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, fare sesso con Kurt era stato speciale. Indimenticabile. _Che Dio mi aiuti_ , pensò.

Immaginando che fosse passato almeno un quarto d’ora, tornò in sala da pranzo, dove il tavolo era posto in una nicchia poco profonda su uno dei muri laterali. Era apparecchiato con piatti e posate e, al centro, c’era una grande terrina di pasta con tanto di salino e spargipepe ai lati, più una ciotola verde con del formaggio grana. Mentre lui entrava, Kurt uscì dalla cucina, posando un bicchiere d’acqua vicino a uno dei due posti. “Posso prenderti qualcosa da bere?” gli chiese.

I suoi capelli avevano un aspetto incredibilmente luminoso e morbido, anche se si adagiavano semplicemente sul suo capo invece di essere acconciati in modo elaborato, come accadeva al liceo. Presunse che si fosse fatto una doccia e l’unico prodotto per capelli in casa sua era un flacone gigante di shampoo tutto-in-uno comprato in una rivendita all’ingrosso. Sembrava molto più giovane di un ragazzo di ventun anni, quasi fosse tornato adolescente. Il che non stava per niente aiutando Dave a concentrarsi. “Credo che berrò una birra,” disse. “Sono nello sportello del frigo.”

“Ho visto,” ribatté l’altro, tornando in cucina. “Inizia pure, non aspettare me.” Mentre lui si serviva la pasta nel piatto, sentì il sibilo e il tintinnio di un tappo che veniva rimosso. Kurt rientrò con una bottiglia della sua mistura preferita, _Ale Asylum's Madtown Nutbrown_ , e la pose davanti a lui. Mise una cucchiaiata di spaghetti nel proprio piatto, quindi si sedette di fronte a lui, in evidente attesa che assaggiasse per primo.

Dave grattugiò del formaggio sulla propria porzione e ne prese una forchettata, assicurandosi di includere un paio di verdurine. Fu sorpreso da quanto fosse assolutamente deliziosa. Comprava da sempre lo stesso sugo pronto, ma non aveva mai avuto un sapore simile. Aveva pensato che l’altro avesse semplicemente versato le verdure durante la cottura e pace, ma era ovvio che avesse aggiunto qualcos’altro. “È strepitosa,” annunciò dopo aver mandato giù. “Come hai fatto? Non c’è nessun negozio di alimentari nei dintorni.”

“C’era una cipolla abbastanza fresca nel cassetto del frigo,” spiegò quello. “Ne ho fatta dorare un po’, prima di unire le verdure. E ho visto che hai un portaspezie, anche se è tutto ancora sigillato. È incredibile quello che possono fare un pizzico di basilico, origano e scaglie di peperoncino.”

“Oh, giusto,” ricordò lui. “Alcune delle ragazze al magazzino si sono messe d’accordo e me l’hanno regalato per inaugurare la casa nuova. È stato un pensiero carino, ma io non cucino molto, a meno che non si tratti di fare alla griglia degli hamburger o dei _brat_.”

“ _Brat_?” chiese Kurt.

“Benvenuto in Wisconsin,” gli disse lui con un sorriso. “I _brat_ sono il cibo nazionale, in pratica. Si tratta di _bratwurst_ – una salsiccia – fatti cuocere lentamente in burro, birra e cipolle, poi grigliati un po’ per dar loro un bel colorito. Li servi su un panino dolce con mostarda e cipolle; e crauti, se ti piacciono 4.” Rise alla sua faccia schifata. “Niente crauti per te? Sono sorpreso. ‘Hummel’ non è un cognome tedesco?”

“Credo che l’ultimo Hummel proveniente davvero dalla Germania sia arrivato via nave molte generazioni fa,” disse Kurt, a sua volta sorridente. “Non mangiavamo granché alla tedesca quando ero piccolo. Mio padre non cucinava mai niente che non venisse fuori da un barattolo o una scatola, almeno finché non sono diventato un po’ più grande e ho potuto insegnargli un paio di cose. E, sebbene Carole sia una grande cuoca, era sempre e comunque carne e patate, con lei, da brava americana qual è. Quella era una delle cose che mi piacevano della vita a New York: tutta quella cucina internazionale tutto intorno a me, in ogni momento in cui la volessi.”

“Milwaukee ha un sacco di ristoranti internazionali,” lo informò Dave. “Quindi ti va alla grande, qui. Messicano, giapponese, vietnamita, indiano… c’è anche un ristorante etiope, in centro. Non che io ci sia mai stato.” La conversazione informale sul cibo combinata con le risposte entusiaste dell’altro lo stavano facendo sentire più a suo agio da quando l’aveva portato a casa con sé: “Quindi, parlando di Milwaukee,” iniziò. “Cosa ti porta qui? Hai accennato alla specializzazione, vero? Pensavo fossi andato a studiare a New York per esibirti, in seguito. Stanno offrendo un master in ‘Grande star di Broadway’ alla _UWM_ , per caso?” chiese, mimando giocosamente le virgolette.

“ _No_ ,” rispose Kurt, con un tono ugualmente leggero. “Ho iniziato a frequentare la _NYU_ 5 pensando davvero di diventare un attore e cantante professionista. Lo pensavamo tutti – io, Rachel e Blaine. Ma poi, durante il penultimo anno, ho frequentato un corso facoltativo di terapia musicale e qualcosa è scattato, dentro di me. Il professore diceva che i terapisti fanno musica _con_ le persone, non _per_ le persone. E, per la prima volta in assoluto, ho iniziato a pensare che forse c’era qualcosa in me che non voleva solo essere al centro dell’attenzione. Una star.” Bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere, mantenendo il contatto visivo tra loro. Quando ricominciò a parlare, la sua voce era più seria. “Al McKinley quella era la vera ragione che ci ha portato tutti al Glee, se ci pensi bene. Amavamo tutti l’eccitazione del palco e l’attenzione che ricevevamo quando i nostri numeri venivano accolti bene; ma il motivo per cui sopportavamo tutta quella stupida nomea da perdente… era perché la musica aiutava ognuno di noi a sentire o dire o affrontare le cose in un modo che altrimenti non avremmo mai scoperto. Quando pensavo che mio padre stesse per morire, riuscivo a mala pena a parlare di quanto fossi terrorizzato. Di quanto avessi bisogno di lui e lo amassi e di come non riuscissi a pensare a come sarebbe stata la mia vita senza di lui. Ma sono riuscito a _cantarlo_ e questo mi aiutò a superare quel terribile periodo.”

Dave abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto per un momento. Si ricordava di come, qualche settimana prima del loro secondo bacio, l’altro lo avesse incoraggiato a unirsi al Glee Club. _Forse alcune delle cose che ti sembra di non riuscire a esprimere a parole potrebbero risultarti più facili cantando_ , gli aveva suggerito Kurt. Lo aveva liquidato, seccato ancora una volta dalla sua insistenza nel volergli far fare outing. Ma ascoltandolo parlare di suo padre e di come cantare lo avesse aiutato così tanto… beh, forse non gli aveva fatto giustizia. Forse voleva davvero che il proprio ex-bullo si sentisse meglio e non era concentrato soltanto sulla risultante ammissione dei suoi gusti sessuali. Rialzò lo sguardo su di lui e si accorse che stavano pensando la stessa cosa.

“Comunque,” disse improvvisamente Kurt, riportandoli al presente. “Ho portato a termine la mia laurea triennale in musica, ma mi sono assicurato di frequentare qualche corso di psicologia nei due anni successivi. All’inizio dell’anno scorso ho iniziato a cercare scuole di specializzazione che offrissero un master in terapia musicale e sono finito alla _UWM_. Hanno un programma fantastico e mi hanno offerto sia una borsa di studio, sia uno stipendio come assistente. Volevo entrare nel programma della _NYU_ , ma è molto competitivo e avrei dovuto pagare tutto di tasca mia. E soltanto vivere in città è esageratamente dispendioso. Quindi, anche se ho dovuto separarmi da Rachel e Blaine, sapevo che questa era la cosa giusta da fare.”

“Tu e Blaine siete ancora…” Dave lasciò la frase in sospeso, a disagio. Lo aveva aiutato a tradire il suo ragazzo? Non gli era mai venuto in mente che lui potesse stare insieme a qualcuno e, allo stesso tempo, chiedergli di fare l’amore con lui.

“No, ci siamo lasciati l’estate prima dell’ultimo anno,” gli spiegò. “Sapevamo che c’era una grande possibilità che io mi dovessi trasferire, dopo la laurea. E, anche se fossi rimasto, sarebbe stata dura per noi. Con me sempre a lezione e a studiare, cercando di dormire il più possibile, e lui che batteva a tappeto la città facendo audizioni e spettacoli fino a notte fonda. Sapevamo che saremmo andati in due direzioni diverse e decidemmo semplicemente di separarci prima che arrivassero rabbia e risentimenti. In quel modo, riuscimmo almeno a rimanere amici.”

Annuì, sollevato. Non che fossero davvero affari suoi se Kurt tradiva il ragazzo, ma in generale lui cercava di stare alla larga da chiunque fosse in una relazione. Non voleva diventare un rovinafamiglie o essere usato per ferire qualcuno. Diede un’occhiata al tavolo e vide che tra lui e il suo ospite non era rimasto neanche un boccone della pasta. “Grazie ancora per la cena, Kurt,” disse, alzandosi e iniziando a sparecchiare. “È una delle cose migliori che abbia mai mangiato a casa mia.”

“Non c’è di che,” gli rispose quello. “Ma, come ho detto prima, è il minimo che io possa fare per tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Non so cosa sarebbe successo, se tu non mi avessi lasciato stare qui. Ero un disastro totale, ieri notte.” Rise piano, scuotendo la testa.

Dave si immobilizzò un attimo, senza saperne il motivo. Kurt era stato _davvero_ un disastro, la notte prima, in lacrime e a supplicare il proprio ex-nemico mortale di scoparlo fino allo sfinimento. Ma in qualche modo il fatto che lui riconoscesse di aver perso il controllo gli fece sentire un lieve dolore al petto. Si mise la mano in tasca, toccando la piccola sagoma di metallo al suo interno. Forse non era una buona idea, dopo tutto…

“Dave, stai bene?” gli chiese. “Sei così silenzioso, tutto d’un tratto.” Lo guardò con gentile preoccupazione, proprio come aveva fatto tante volte nei loro ultimi anni al McKinley.

“Sì, certo,” assicurò lui. _Al diavolo_ , pensò, estraendo l’oggetto. “Tieni. Ho pensato che ne avresti voluta una, se resterai con me. Non dovresti rimanere intrappolato dentro ogni giorno.”

Kurt fissò la luminosa chiave argentea come se non avesse mai visto niente di simile. “Oh,” disse così piano da sembrare un sussurro, non accennando a prenderla. “Ehm, è molto gentile da parte tua,” disse, agitato, “Ma… potrei non averne bisogno, dopotutto.”

Il suo braccio si abbassò di colpo e il suo stomaco si contorse udendo quelle parole: “Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Beh, ho parlato con mio papà, oggi,” disse. “Ha dato in escandescenza, all’inizio, e voleva che tornassi a casa. Ovviamente gli ho spiegato che non potevo farlo: ho una nuova vita qui che non ho intenzione di abbandonare solo per un po’ di sfortuna. Non ne è stato felice, ma ha capito.” Fece una pausa. “Quindi mi sta inviando un po’ di cose che dovrebbero arrivare domani con _FedEx_. Un po’ di contante, copie della mia carta d’identità e della previdenza sociale, un cellulare prepagato e un po’ di abiti e scarpe che avevo lasciato là. Mi verserà circa duemila dollari sul conto, così potrò andare in un motel e affittare una macchina, magari, finché non metto a posto le cose. Voleva anche andare alla motorizzazione e vedere se riusciva a convincerli a stamparmi una nuova patente. Ho ancora bisogno di rimanere qui, stanotte, se per te va bene. Ma avevo intenzione di usare i contanti per prendere un taxi fino alla _Western Union_ 6 domani e, una volta prelavati i soldi dal conto, dovrei essere a posto.”

Dave sentì il pugno serrarsi attorno alla chiave fino a ferirsi leggermente le dita sul bordo seghettato. “Certo,” commentò, del tutto privo di emozione. “Ho parlato con l’ufficio del comandante del distretto, oggi.”

“Davvero? Cos’hanno detto?” chiese quello.

“Il piano terra e il primo sono del tutto andati,” elencò. “In quest’ultimo non lascerà mettere piede a nessuno, dato che è probabile che le travi cedano da un momento all’altro.” Kurt chiuse gli occhi e inspirò, cercando di prepararsi. Lui proseguì. “Il secondo piano ha un sacco di danni da fumo, ma pochi da fuoco. Il proprietario ha assunto una ditta specializzata per recuperare gli averi di tutti i condomini e il comandante li lascerà entrare su quel livello fin tanto che useranno scale come le nostre. Dovrai chiamare e scoprire quando procederanno, ma hanno il permesso di entrare già da domani.”

“Wow,” espirò l’altro. “È molto meglio di quanto mi aspettassi. Insomma, sembra che dovrò trovarmi un nuovo appartamento, ma se la mia roba è per lo più a posto, penso che me la potrò sbrigare da solo. Il fumo potrebbe anche non aver danneggiato granché, dato che molte delle mie cose erano ancora impacchettate e sigillate nelle loro scatole.”

“Sembra stupido dire che sei stato fortunato,” osservò Dave. “Ma, sulla base di quanto ho visto da quando ho iniziato a fare il pompiere, è proprio così. Ti riprenderai molto più velocemente della maggior parte delle persone che hanno subito un incendio così grave.” E quella era una cosa buona, si disse. Certo, si era abituato a pensare che Kurt fosse indifeso e che avesse bisogno di essere salvato. Ora che il peggio era passato, però, lui non si sarebbe dimostrato tanto egoista da sentirsi _deluso_ che lui se la potesse cavare da solo, dopotutto. Appoggiò la chiave sul tavolo e s’impose di sorridere. “Dovremmo festeggiare un po’,” propose. “Che ne dici se ti porto ad assaggiare la tua prima crema inglese di Milwaukee?”

“Crema inglese?” chiese quello con un’aria confusa. “Vuoi dire, tipo crema pasticcera?”

Rise, questa volta sinceramente divertito. “No, crema inglese congelata! È simile al gelato soft, ma è cento volte meglio. Praticamente non ci sono bolle, dentro, e contiene molta più crema di burro rispetto al solito gelato7. La maggior parte dei rivenditori ha vaniglia e cioccolato, più uno o due gusti speciali al giorno.” Fece spallucce. “È una cosa di qui.”

“Sembra deliziosa!” disse Kurt. “Mi piacerebbe provarla.”

Abbandonarono i piatti nel lavello e si diressero all’auto. “Ora,” disse Dave mentre l’altro allacciava la cintura, “devi sapere che per decidere chi ha la migliore crema inglese di Milwaukee sono quasi scoppiate delle rivolte. Ma noi andremo dalla _mia_ gelateria preferita, che è _Kopp’s_.” Il tragitto durò solo cinque minuti, poi s’infilarono in un parcheggio affollato. Una coda si estendeva fino a fuori la porta dell’edificio tozzo e con il tetto a cupola.

Si misero in fila, la quale per fortuna si muoveva abbastanza in fretta. Quando arrivarono all’interno, avvertirono la fresca aria condizionata e Kurt fu sorpreso di vedere che tutti gli impiegati erano vestiti con uniformi vecchio stile, interamente bianche. Intanto che si avvicinavano allo sportello da cui ordinare, alzò lo sguardo sulla lavagna che elencava i gusti disponibili. Insieme a cioccolato e vaniglia vide scritto _Cheesecake di Amaretti alla Ciliegia_ e _Grizzly_. Gli venne l’acquolina in bocca al suono del primo, ma rimase confuso riguardo al secondo. “Com’è quello?” chiese, indicandolo.

“Hanno il _Grizzly_ oggi?” domandò Dave, mentre le sue labbra si incurvavano all’insù. “Mmm. È uno dei miei preferiti. È cioccolato con vortici di caramello e arachidi ricoperte di mou.” Rimase di sasso quando l’altro iniziò a ridere, schiaffandosi una mano sulla bocca come se non ne avesse avuta l’intenzione. “Che c’è?” chiese, curioso.

“Niente,” mugugnò quello, con le guance in fiamme.

“No, dai,” disse lui, stuzzicandolo leggermente con un gomito. “Amico, non puoi scoppiare a ridere così di fronte a una persona e poi non dirle il motivo.” Alzò un sopracciglio, in attesa.

Kurt sospirò, sperando che lui non si offendesse. “Ho solo pensato che fosse appropriato,” spiegò a voce bassa.

“Cosa?”

“Che il gusto preferito di qualcuno come te avesse un nome che si riferisse a un orso8.” Dave lo fissò con sguardo vacuo per un momento e lui si sentì sprofondare. _Ma quando imparerai a tenere la bocca chiusa quando si tratta di Dave Karofsky?_ si rimproverò. Stava iniziando a desiderare di sprofondare sotto terra, quando sul viso impassibile dell’altro comparve un sorriso che si trasformò presto in una rumorosa risata. Era un suono forte, tonante, che fece voltare alcune persone verso di loro per un attimo. Kurt non aveva mai sentito, neanche al liceo, un suono talmente libero e felice provenire da lui. Si sentì riempire di calore, oltre a un piacevole formicolio.

Alla fine smise di ridere, asciugandosi gli angoli degli occhi. “Non posso credere che nessuno dei miei amici me l’abbia mai fatto notare,” disse. Stava ancora ridacchiando quando raggiunsero lo sportello. “Per me una cucchiaiata di vaniglia e una di _Grizzly_. Per il nostro comico, invece,” aggiunse, indicando Kurt con il pollice, “una di cioccolato e una di _Cheesecake_.” Mentre l’adolescente dietro il banco si allontanava per preparare le loro coppette, Dave si voltò verso di lui. “Ti va bene? Ho pensato che dividendocele tra noi tu avresti potuto assaggiare tutto.”

“Va benissimo,” gli rispose, guardandolo tirare fuori il portafoglio e pagare. Ritornarono alla macchina e si sedettero; Dave abbassò i finestrini invece di accendere l’aria condizionata. L’umidità si era finalmente dissipata e la serata prometteva di diventare gradevole. Una leggera brezza attraversò l’auto intanto che loro cominciavano a mangiare.

Il primo cucchiaio di crema al cheesecake fu per lui un’epifania. Pensava di aver già mangiato del buon gelato prima, ma questa roba faceva assomigliare i prodotti di _Hagen Daaz_ o di _Ben & Jerry’s_9 ai soft da cinquanta centesimi serviti al _McDonald’s_. La crema all’amaretto era densa e ricca, con dei pezzetti di cheesecake perfettamente incorporati al suo interno. E le ciliegie erano fresche, non quella poltiglia collosa con cui si farcivano le torte. “Oh Dio,” esclamò, guardando l’altro con occhi spalancati e sbalorditi. “Non ho mai assaggiato niente di simile. È incredibile.” Si tuffò sul cioccolato e gemette di piacere.

“Vero?” fece quello, prendendo una cucchiaiata di _Grizzly_. “La prima volta che uno dei miei amici mi ha portato qui pensavo di essere morto e finito in paradiso.” Sorrise al ricordo. “Lukas è cresciuto in questa zona ed era abbastanza sconvolto dal fatto che io non avessi mai provato la crema inglese, prima.”

“A proposito dei tuoi amici…” cominciò Kurt, lasciando la frase in sospeso.

“Cosa vuoi sapere?”

Esitò. Voleva davvero saperlo, ma, allo stesso tempo, non voleva tornare a essere quel disco incantato che era al liceo. Sospirò, arrendendosi. “Hai detto che nessuno di loro ti ha mai fatto notare quella cosa dell’orso. Vuol dire che lo sanno? Del tuo…”

Dave si avvicinò e prese un assaggio di cioccolato dalla sua coppetta. “Mi stai chiedendo se ho fatto outing, Hummel?” domandò, mentre un angolo della sua bocca s’incurvava verso l’alto. “Sono sorpreso che ti ci sia voluto tanto.”

“So che non ho mai avuto occasione di scusarmi per il mio comportamento,” affermò lui, “ma mi dispiace tantissimo di non averti dato tregua sul fatto di rivelare il tuo orientamento sessuale alle superiori. Non era giusto, e, cosa ancora più importante, non era affar mio. Avere la possibilità di decidere da soli quale sia il momento più adatto è… è cruciale per ogni persona gay, se si vuole andare avanti in modo sano. Mi dispiace di non essere stato abbastanza obiettivo o maturo per capirlo, allora.” Si portò alla bocca un altro po’ di gelato, così da non continuare a parlare e incasinare inavvertitamente le proprie scuse.

L’altro divenne per un attimo serio. “Senti, eri un ragazzino,” affermò. “Protetto da tutti e un vero rompiballe, certo, ma pur sempre un ragazzino. So che l’unica esperienza che avevi avuto in materia eravate tu stesso e Blaine, e fare coming out per voi era andato bene. Ha senso che tu avessi pensato che seguire le vostre orme sarebbe stata una buona idea anche per me.  Non è una scusante, ma è una _ragione_ , e ora lo posso capire. Quindi accetto le tue scuse. Tu hai accettato le mie per molto peggio.”

“Grazie,” disse lui, semplicemente. Sapeva di essersi sentito in colpa per il modo in cui l’aveva trattato, ma non si era aspettato l’ondata di sollievo che lo travolse a quelle parole. Apparentemente gli era pesato più di quanto non se ne fosse reso conto.

“Ma, per rispondere alla tua domanda,” disse, continuando la conversazione da dove l’avevano abbandonata, “lo sanno più o meno tutti. Lo tengo separato dal lavoro, perché lì c’è un’atmosfera abbastanza conservatrice, e non voglio mettere nessuno a disagio. Probabilmente lo sanno, però, o lo sospettano, dato che parlo di quando esco o ho un appuntamento ma non ho mai menzionato ragazze o una ragazza in particolare. I miei colleghi mi piacciono, ma non sono vicino a nessuno di loro. Se li vedo fuori dall’ufficio, è comunque per qualcosa che ha a che fare col lavoro, tipo i picnic della società o le partite di softball. Ma se qualcuno mi facesse una domanda diretta, non mentirei. A dirla tutta, credo che molti di loro non vogliano sapere, e questo mi va bene.” Fece una pausa per raccogliere l’ultima cucchiaiata di crema. “Coi miei amici e parenti, invece? È tutta un’altra storia. Frequento i gay bar, andiamo tutti alla _Pride Parade_ e a _PrideFest_ ogni anno. Vado a molti degli eventi della comunità e, a questo punto, ho più amici gay che etero. Il giorno del Ringraziamento passato ho portato il mio ragazzo dell’epoca, Ethan, a Lima per incontrare la mia famiglia.”

“Quindi tuo padre sa?” chiese l’altro.

“Già. Gliel’ho detto la prima estate di ritorno dalla _Marquette_. Era sorpreso, inizialmente, ma poi ha detto che col senno di poi tutto aveva senso. Chiese se era per quello che tormentavo te in particolare, quindi finii per raccontargli tutto quello che è successo tra me e te. Inclusi i due baci. Non adora il fatto che io sia gay, e so che un po’ desidera che non lo fossi, ma mi sostiene sempre. Ho, in effetti, qualche parente che non accetta la cosa e lui ha detto loro che se non avessero cambiato idea, non avrebbero più fatto parte della sua vita. Uno dei suoi fratelli è tra queste persone, quindi non ha più contatti con lo zio Jim. La maggior parte di loro, però, ha ingoiato il boccone amaro, e mia cugina Kat – è una principessa goth/punk di quindici anni che ama gli anime – beh, lei pensa che sia la cosa più figa del mondo.” Rise. “Ci ha chiesto se poteva guardare me e Ethan mentre ci baciavamo, è stato da morir dal ridere. Le piace non essere l’unica a stare ai margini del clan Karofsky, quindi restiamo in contatto attraverso _Facebook_. È una ragazzina fantastica.”

“Sono contento che tu sia felice adesso, Dave,” affermò. Sapere come e perché fosse diventato l’uomo di adesso gli dava una bella sensazione. “Ogni volta che pensavo a te, dopo il diploma, speravo che lo fossi.”

“Forse non avevi azzeccato la tempistica,” replicò lui, “ma avevi ragione quando mi dicesti che fare coming out avrebbe reso tutto più semplice, per me. È stato difficile, anche quando si trattava solo di dirlo ad altri ragazzi gay al college. Ma a più persone lo dicevo, più diventava facile, e ora è quasi difficile anche solo ricordare come fosse – essere sempre spaventato e arrabbiato. Sai, una volta Santana mi disse che sarei finito per diventare uno stronzo conservatore e fissato sui valori della famiglia; con una vita borghese, moglie e figli, ma in segreto sarei andato in giro a scoparmi bambocci _twink_ 10.”

“Cara, vecchia Santana,” osservò Kurt. “L’anima dell’empatia.” Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Ehi,” ribatté l’altro, corrugando un po’ le sopracciglia. “Sarà anche stata una stronza, ma non era stupida. Se non mi fossi deciso a lasciare Lima, penso che probabilmente quello scenario si sarebbe avverato davvero, per me. Se non mi fossi ucciso prima, ovviamente.”

“Dave…” mormorò con un nodo che gli si formava in gola.

Quello continuò, raccogliendo cucchiai e coppette. “Ma non è successo. Perfino alle superiori sapevo che probabilmente avrei fatto outing se fossi riuscito ad andarmene; magari in un poso dove nessuno mi conosceva o aveva aspettative di qualsiasi tipo basate su chi ero allora. Specialmente se si trattava di una città più grande, di un posto con più di una manciata di omosessuali. Ecco perché ho deciso di frequentare il _community college_ a Lima, inizialmente. Non ero mentalmente né emotivamente pronto a iniziare tutto da zero subito dopo il diploma.” Afferrò la maniglia. “Ora vado a buttare questi, poi possiamo andare. È ancora presto, però. Che ne diresti di fare un giro per Milwaukee? Per renderti il paesaggio un po’ più familiare?”

“Sarebbe meraviglioso,” assicurò. “Sei sicuro che non ti dia fastidio?”

“Nah, neanche un po’,” disse Dave. “Mi piace guidare. Torno subito.” Arrivò fino a un bidone e buttò le loro stoviglie usa e getta. Era soddisfatto di aver discusso con l’altro molte delle cose che avevano lasciato in sospeso per così tanto tempo. In questa nuova vita che si era ricostruito, aveva un motto: _Nessun rimorso_. Era bello essere in grado di applicarlo anche a un po’ del bagaglio emotivo che lui e Kurt si portavano dietro, finalmente.

Ritornò all’auto e si sedette al posto di guida. “Pronto?” chiese.

“In un attimo,” rispose lui, inaspettatamente. “Volevo solo dire una cosa, prima.” Allungò un braccio e pose con attenzione, gentilmente, la mano sulla sua, sul volante. Dave spostò lo sguardo dalle loro mani agli occhi cerulei, con un’espressione dolce e un po’ stupefatta. “Io penso che tu sia un uomo straordinario, Dave. Anche se tu non mi avessi salvato, o accolto in casa tua, o… se non avessi fatto quello che ti ho chiesto stamattina.” Arrossì, ma non s’interruppe. “Se nulla di tutto ciò fosse successo e noi ci fossimo semplicemente incontrati di nuovo, magari in uno dei bar di cui hai parlato. Quello che hai fatto della tua vita, il punto in cui essa e tu siete arrivati è incredibile. Una volta ti ho chiamato ordinario – _straordinariamente_ ordinario – ma non sono mai stato tanto in errore in tutta la mia vita. Sei una persona molto speciale e mi spiace se ti ho mai trattato come se tu non lo fossi.” Diede alla sua mano una veloce stretta prima di allontanare la propria. “E ora, se la cosa ti aggrada, vorrei fare il mio primo tour ufficiale della mia nuova città.”

Dave lo guardò allacciare la cintura di sicurezza, per poi rimettersi dritto con un piccolo sorriso, aspettando pazientemente che lui cominciasse a guidare. Il che richiese un paio di minuti. Sentiva di dover fare o dire qualcosa per rispondere al discorso di Kurt, ma non riuscì a farsi venire in mente niente, neanche una parola. Non sembrava ce ne fosse alcuna in grado di esprimere anche lontanamente i suoi sentimenti, in quel momento, quindi decise di allacciare la propria cintura e avviare il motore.

Per prima cosa andarono al _Third Ward_ , il distretto trendy e costoso dell’arte e della moda, dove si trovava il Mercato Pubblico di Milwaukee. Quindi imboccarono la _Lake Shore Drive_ , che costeggiava il lago Michigan, dove Dave gli indicò la meraviglia architettonica che era il museo d’arte (“Era in _Transformers 3_!”) e i terreni su cui avevano luogo ogni estate il _PrideFest_ , il _SummerFest_ e una pletora di festival etnici. Quindi guidò verso l’area attorno _National_ e _Second Street_ , e Kurt ne capì il motivo quando vide le bandiere arcobaleno appese in moltissime vetrine. Dopo una capatina alla zona che abbracciava direttamente la _UWM_ , dove Kurt sarebbe andato a seguire i corsi, l’altro fece loro imboccare la superstrada per mostrargli lo stadio di baseball _Miller Park_ , le cupole di vetro del Giardino Botanico, il _Potowatami Casino_ e, finalmente, lo _State Fair Park_ , dove si teneva ogni agosto la Fiera dello Stato (“Seriamente, amico, i bignè alla panna sono meglio della crema inglese!”) Stava iniziando a farsi buio e Dave guardò il cruscotto, per vedere che erano quasi le nove di sera. “Dovremmo tornare indietro,” suggerì. “Devo andare a lavoro, domattina. E anche tu avrai una giornata piena ad aspettarti.” Fece una smorfia al tono deluso che colorava quelle parole.

Il viaggio di ritorno fu silenzioso, a differenza del vivace chiacchierio che aveva accompagnato il tour. Entrarono quietamente in casa; Dave chiuse la porta a chiave. Rimasero in piedi nel soggiorno, immobili; l’unica luce proveniva dalla cucina, dove avevano dimenticato di spegnerla prima di uscire. Riusciva a vedere il riflesso argenteo della chiave sul tavolo della sala da pranzo e sospirò. Stava per augurare la buona notte a Kurt – aveva aperto la bocca per farlo – quando quello avanzò e premette un bacio deciso sulle sue labbra. Lui emise un suono a metà tra un singhiozzo e un sospiro, sollevando le mani fino a posarle sui suoi fianchi, rispondendo al bacio.

Kurt separò le loro labbra dopo un po’, così che entrambi potessero riprendere fiato. “Adoro quando fai quel suono,” disse col fiatone. “È così sexy.” Portò le mani sul sedere dell’altro e lo strinse. “Ti voglio stanotte Dave. Voglio farti godere.”

Quello pose la mano sulla sua guancia. “Non so se sia una buona idea,” ammise. “Stamattina è stato-”

Kurt lo interruppe. “Stamattina è stato fantastico,” affermò. “Ma si trattava di dolore e di conforto. E forse di un po’ di pietà.”

“No,” lo corresse seccamente. “Non so con esattezza cosa fosse, ma di certo non era del sesso di consolazione. Non potrei mai avere _pietà_ di te, Kurt. Mai.”

“Bene, ne sono felice,” disse lui, sorridendo dolcemente. “A prescindere da come tu la guardi, però, significava una fine. Per entrambi, penso. Ma se mi lasci stare con te, questa notte, ti mostrerò quanto potrebbe essere diverso, tra noi. Alla pari; dando tanto quanto prendo, stavolta.” Intuiva che l’altro stesse vacillando, quindi decise di dare il colpo di grazia. “Non ti ho neanche visto nudo come si deve,” aggiunse, portando la mano a sfiorare l’erezione che stava cominciando a gonfiare i jeans di Dave. “Non ho potuto vedere il tuo cazzo quando era duro come lo è adesso. Ma, sulla base di quanto ho sentito dentro di me, voglio vederlo. Toccarlo, assaggiarlo, e prenderlo di nuovo.” Lo baciò ancora: le loro lingue si intrecciarono in modo sensuale. “Non ti implorerò, questa volta,” affermò, allontanandosi dopo qualche minuto. “Ma te lo chiederò. Mi porterai di nuovo nel tuo letto, Dave?”

Quest’ultimo sapeva di non aver mai avuto una chance. “Cazzo, sì,” disse con voce roca, afferrandolo e baciandolo con fervore. Spinse i fianchi contro Kurt e riuscì a sentire un rigonfiamento rigido anche nei suoi pantaloni. “Forza,” incoraggiò, interrompendo il bacio e guidandolo per la mano lungo il corridoio buio. Una volta giunti in camera, si assunsero il compito di rimuovere i vestiti dell’altro il più velocemente possibile. Quando tutti gli indumenti furono fuori dai piedi, ed entrambi furono nudi, Dave lo attirò a sé e cominciò a camminare verso il letto. Quando la parte posteriore delle ginocchia di Kurt toccarono il materasso, quello si sedette; Dave lo sollevò, facendolo spostare verso la testiera, e si abbassò su di lui, premendolo contro le lenzuola fresche.

Erano stati in quella stessa posizione solo qualche ora prima, ma l’energia era completamente diversa. Kurt era ugualmente ricettivo alle sue attenzioni, ma la muta disperazione nei suoi movimenti e nella sua voce era del tutto assente. Invece apprezzava con profondi mormorii i suoi tocchi gentili e parlava quando ne sentiva il bisogno. “Sì, Dave… è così bello,” tubava. “Adoro le tue mani forti e grandi su di me.” Avvolgendo una gamba snella e tonica attorno ai suoi fianchi, diede un colpo di reni e riuscì a farlo voltare sulla schiena. Mettendosi cavalcioni sul suo bacino, si sedette con la schiena dritta e sfregò le loro erezioni l’una contro l’altra, passando le mani sul suo petto villoso. “Dio, sei così sexy,” disse, toccando con le dita i suoi capezzoli piatti e color rame. “Non ho mai avuto nessuno come te, prima. Così bello.” Si piegò in avanti, portando la bocca a baciare e mordicchiare e leccare un percorso immaginario lungo il suo corpo.

Dave abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, non riuscendo a vedere molto, oltre ai capelli morbidi, la pelle candida e il succhiotto viola che gli aveva lasciato quella mattina. I suoi restanti sensi andavano a fuoco, però, mentre l’altro raggiungeva i suoi folti peli pubici e passava la lingua sulla carne turgida del suo pene. “Kurt!” gemette, e quegli spettacolari occhi lo guardarono, oscurati dal desiderio e dalla fame di lui. Mantenendo il contatto visivo per tutto il tempo, Kurt accolse il suo membro nella propria bocca, succhiando con forza e massaggiando gentilmente con una mano i suoi testicoli. La sua testa ricadde sul cuscino e i suoi occhi si rivoltarono alla duplice sensazione. Aveva ricevuto innumerevoli pompini, prima di allora, ma la tecnica dell’altro era praticamente ai vertici, almeno secondo la sua esperienza. “Dio, Kurt. La tua bocca è così umida e calda. Adoro come mi stai succhiando… è fantastico.”

Kurt si sentì infiammare a quelle lodi. Sapeva di essere alquanto vicino allo stereotipo, ma amava fare bocchini. Blaine aveva decisamente avuto un’affinità con il sesso orale, dalla parte del ricevente, e dato che avevano aspettato fino al college prima di andare fino in fondo, lui aveva avuto molte occasioni per fare pratica. Anche se Dave era più o meno lungo tanto quanto il suo ex, era molto più spesso, il che gli fece indolenzire la mandibola fin troppo presto. Era inoltre consapevole del fatto che il proprio ano si stesse contraendo e rilassando in modo quasi spastico, bramando di essere riempito con l’imponente circonferenza dell’altro. Allontanò le labbra, dando un’ultima leccata prima di spostarsi verso l’alto per dargli un bacio veloce ma rovente. “Il cassetto,” disse, facendo un cenno verso il comodino da cui era quasi certo Dave avesse preso le protezioni quel mattino. “Posso…”

Quello annuì. “Il primo,” lo informò, a corto di fiato.

Lui si contorse in un angolazione che sembrava impossibile e lo aprì con poca grazia, tuffandovi la mano alla ricerca di preservativi e lubrificante e trovandoli facilmente. Si rimise cavalcioni in corrispondenza del suo inguine, sollevando una delle sue grandi mani dal materasso. Capovolse il flacone, aprendolo con uno scatto e versando la sostanza oleosa sulle sue dita. Mentre si liberava della bottiglietta lanciandola sulle lenzuola, sentì i polpastrelli umidi dell’altro sfiorare la sua entrata, per poi esitare. Portò la bocca di fianco al suo orecchio e sussurrò, “Fallo. Aprimi bene, così da poterti montare quanto voglio.” A quelle parole, Dave cominciò a massaggiare e stuzzicare l’anello di muscoli con entusiasmo e Kurt s’inarcò dal piacere. Le dita finalmente si infilarono nel suo passaggio, e lui usò le gambe atletiche per impalarsi su di esse, allargandolo impazientemente.

Dave torse e fece ruotare la mano, mentre Kurt si sollevava e abbassava senza tregua, finché le dita non raggiunsero la sua prostata e lui si immobilizzò, con un gemito acuto e stringendo gli occhi. Accarezzò la ghiandola sensibile, osservando il pene dell’altro fargli gocciolare liquidi pre-orgasmici sullo stomaco villoso. Cercò a tentoni i profilattici e, una volta trovati, premette la striscia sul torace dell’altro. Gli occhi chiari si aprirono al contatto e la afferrò. Ne staccò una confezione e aprì la pellicola metallica, estraendo il disco di lattice. Prendendo in una mano la sua erezione, usò l’altra per ricoprirlo con il preservativo, quindi vi applicò una quantità generosa di lubrificante. Kurt iniziò a sollevarsi, facendo uscire le dita, quindi Dave le estrasse e afferrò la propria lunghezza, guidandola verso la sua entrata.

Quello sentì la pressione della punta smussata al proprio ano. Puntellò entrambe le braccia sull’ampio petto, abbassandosi gradualmente sull’imponente erezione e accogliendola dentro di sé lentamente finché non arrivò alla base. La sensazione di bruciore e di tensione era ancora presente, ma c’era meno dolore rispetto alla prima volta. Tremò quando i testicoli premettero contro l’osso del bacino di Dave e le sue mani andarono a circondargli le caviglie sottili. Come aveva fatto in precedenza con le dita, cominciò a pompare il pene duro dentro di sé, guardando il torso del proprio amante diventare lucente a causa del sudore e i capelli alle sue tempie arricciarsi e inumidirsi. “Così sexy, cazzo,” gemette Kurt, aumentando la velocità.

_Lo sei davvero_ , pensò Dave, con gli occhi incollati alla visione di quel corpo alto e flessuoso muoversi impietosamente sul proprio. Una sfumatura rosea macchiava la pelle lattea del collo e del petto, e poté vedere ancora una volta il marchio che gli aveva lasciato con labbra e denti, in un moto di possessività. Più guardava, più si avvicinava al culmine. Stava proprio per iniziare a masturbare Kurt, ma perse completamente il filo del pensiero quando quello portò le dita di una mano alla bocca e ve le inserì brevemente. Quindi portò le falangi coperte di saliva al proprio torace e iniziò a torcere e pizzicare uno dei piccoli capezzoli rosa. Kurt lasciò ricadere la testa all’indietro e da quella sua meravigliosa bocca cominciarono a sgorgare dei piccoli gemiti: nel giro di pochi secondi Dave aveva raggiunto il limite. Si impennò verso l’alto in modo quasi violento, afferrando saldamente le sue caviglie con l’ultimo pensiero lucido, al fine di non catapultarlo a terra. Il suo orgasmo andò da zero a sessanta giri in circa due secondi netti e si liberò dentro l’altro con un ringhio rumoroso e profondo. Gli ci volle qualche attimo per tornare in sé; il suo primo pensiero cosciente – _oh, merda, l’ho lasciato in sospeso, ben fatto, Dave_ – fu mentre alzava lo sguardo sull’altro. La sua bocca si spalancò: Kurt aveva deciso di prendere in mano la situazione, per così dire.

Guardare il volto di Dave che veniva tra le sue gambe fu una delle cose più erotiche che lui avesse mai visto. Tutta quella potenza e quella forza messe a nudo dal puro abbandono e dal culmine delle sensazioni. Riusciva a sentire il suo membro pulsare dentro di sé, la decisa stretta sulle caviglie allentarsi mentre per poco non si liquefaceva sul letto, sotto di lui. Si abbassò più che poté, in modo che il pene di Dave fosse il più a fondo possibile dentro di lui, quindi afferrò la propria lunghezza e cominciò a massaggiarla furiosamente. Sarebbe venuto sopra a tutto quel torso villoso e ampio; avrebbe guardato il proprio sperma perlaceo mischiarsi alla peluria e al sudore e, _Cazzo, potrei aver sviluppato un serio fetish per gli orsi nelle ultime ventiquattr’ore_. “Ohh!” urlò, svuotandosi disperatamente man mano che l’orgasmo attraversava ogni fibra del suo essere. Esaurita ogni energia, ricadde sul petto dell’altro, non preoccupandosi neanche di come il suo stesso seme stesse ora ricoprendo la sua pelle.

Dave portò i palmi sulla schiena liscia e lucida, premendosela contro il torace, come se potesse lasciarvi un’impronta permanente. Posò un lieve bacio sui suoi capelli, memorizzando il tocco dei fili setosi sulle labbra. Quindi si voltò su un fianco, uscendo gentilmente dal suo corpo. “Torno subito,” disse, buttando il preservativo e puntando velocemente la sveglia. Raccolse la sua T-shirt dei _Packers_ dal pavimento e la usò per darsi una pulita, quindi la rivoltò e tornò al letto. Pulì Kurt meglio che poté, poi gettò la maglietta da qualche parte nell’oscurità che invadeva la stanza.

Invece di voltarsi dall’altra parte, questa volta Kurt si accoccolò sul suo petto. “’Notte, Dave,” mormorò, baciandogli l’incavo della gola prima di addormentarsi.

“’Notte, Kurt,” rispose lui. E, mentre si lasciava cullare dal sonno, il suo ultimo pensiero fu lo stesso con cui si era svegliato quel mattino, dopo aver attirato l’altro a sé mentre si addormentavano. Niente gli era mai sembrato tanto bello, tanto perfetto, quanto averlo tra le sue braccia. Gli baciò un’ultima volta l’arcata sopraccigliare e lo seguì in un sereno torpore.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Gli _English muffin_ sono molto diversi dai muffin ‘soliti’ (quelli a forma di fungo, per capirci). Si tratta di una specie di panini piatti lievitati con lievito di birra e cotti su una piastra dopo aver ricavato dei dischi di 8 cm di diametro. Una volta freddi, si dividono a metà, si scaldano nel tostapane e si mangiano o con burro e marmellata, o con uova e bacon.

2 – _Netflix_ è una società degli Stati Uniti che offre un servizio di noleggio di film e videogiochi via Internet. Dal 2008 offre anche un servizio di streaming online.

3 – I _Green Bay Packers_ sono una delle squadre professionistiche di football americano della National Football League, con sede a Green Bay, nel Wisconsin.

4 – Dal testo si capisce cosa sono i _brat_ / _bratwurst_. Il mio dizionario mi dava come traduzione _wurstel_ , ma il termine qui non andava bene; intanto perché Kurt non avrebbe fatto fatica a riconoscere il nome, e poi perché se vedete le immagini di una di queste salsicce, non la scambiate neanche da lontano coi wurstel che abbiamo qui. Ah, c’era anche una micro battutina: _brat_ vuol dire _marmocchio_.

5 – _UWM_ – _University of Wisconsin in Milwaukee_ ; _NYU_ – _New York University_. Giusto per rinfrescare la memoria.

6 – La _Western Union_ è un’azienda statunitense di servizi finanziari e di comunicazioni. Uno dei servizi più importanti dell'azienda è il trasferimento di denaro (anche internazionale) fra persone o aziende.

7 – La _crema_ di cui parla Dave si chiama _custard_ ( _frozen custard_ , se è trasformata in quasi-gelato); si traduce come _crema inglese_ e funge da accompagnamento a dolci di vario tipo, oppure si mangia da sola, al cucchiaio; assomiglia un pochiiino alla crema pasticcera. La _crema di burro_ si fa unendo zucchero a velo e burro.

8 – Due cose: il gusto preferito di Dave contiene _caramello_ ( _butterscotch_ – TheFirstMrsHummel fa venire i brividi – se avete visto “Heart” sapete di cosa sto parlando); spero sappiate tutti che la ‘categoria fisica’ a cui appartiene Dave è quella ursina.

9 – _Hagen Daaz_ ( _Häagen-Dazs_ ) e _Ben & Jerry’s_ sono marche famose di gelati confezionati.

10 – _Twink_ è un termine che descrive un’altra ‘categoria fisica’ nella comunità LGBT; in pratica i _twink_ sono il contrario degli orsi: ragazzi belli, imberbi, dall’aspetto giovane, snelli e quasi senza peluria; per completare lo stereotipo dovrebbero anche essere perennemente vestiti da discoteca e poco intelligenti.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando la sveglia suonò il mattino seguente, sparando _Aqualung_ di Jethro Tull a tutto volume, Dave sgusciò fuori dal letto per spegnerla velocemente. Il giorno prima era riuscito ad alzarsi ed entrare in doccia prima che Kurt se ne accorgesse, volendo risparmiare a entrambi l’imbarazzo di un risveglio insieme. Voleva fare lo stesso quella mattina, ma non perché si sentisse a disagio o pensasse che lo sarebbe stato l’altro. Immaginava che, tra tutto quello che si erano detti e il loro secondo approccio (molto più salutare, questa volta) al sesso, avessero superato quella fase. Tuttavia, a dispetto di quanto fossero stati aperti con il corpo e la mente, Dave aveva ancora bisogno di tenere il cuore ben protetto. La tristezza che aveva provato la notte prima sapendo che l’altro se ne sarebbe andato quel giorno ritornò con doppia intensità. Aveva bisogno di fare una doccia: di lavarsi via dal corpo il profumo di Kurt, insieme al residuo del suo sudore e del suo seme. Pensava che, una volta pulito, avrebbe avuto la forza d’animo di svegliarlo e salutarlo mentre usciva di casa. Come minimo si meritava la stessa cortesia che riservava agli altri suoi amanti, quindi non se la sarebbe svignata all’alba per evitare di vederlo un’ultima volta.

Si voltò per uscire dalla stanza e il cuore gli sprofondò nel petto. Nella luce fioca, riusciva a vedere che Kurt si era sollevato facendo leva su un gomito, completamente sveglio. “Ehi,” disse, dolcemente.

“Ehi,” gli rispose, imitando il suo tono sussurrato. “Dovresti tornare a dormire, è davvero presto. Vado solo a fare una doccia e a vestirmi, ti sveglio prima di andarmene. Lo prometto.”

“È ok,” ribatté, sfilando le gambe da sotto le lenzuola e allungando un braccio verso la lampada sul comodino. La accese, e la camera fu illuminata da una luce calda. “Faccio il caffè mentre tu ti prepari.” Si piegò in avanti e raccolse i pantaloncini che erano stati gettati di fianco al letto, infilandoseli, quindi lo raggiunse e gli diede un casto bacio sulle labbra. Durò solo un momento, poi si allontanò, scomparendo nel corridoio buio.

Dopo essersi lavato velocemente e aver indossato dei vestiti scelti a caso, entrò in soggiorno, trovando l’altro seduto al tavolo della sala da pranzo, che osservava il contenuto della sua tazza come se custodisse le risposte a tutti i problemi del mondo. Di fronte all’altra sedia si trovava una mug fumante; Dave la portò alle labbra e ne bevve un sorso, sorpreso di scoprire che era esattamente come piaceva a lui, con un po’ di latte e un solo cucchiaino di zucchero. Kurt doveva averlo guardato prepararsi il caffè il giorno prima ed essersene ricordato. Cercò di non vedere in quel gesto significati che non c’erano. Si sedette, ed entrambi bevvero per un po’ in silenzio. “Quindi,” disse finalmente lui. “La _FedEx_ sarà qui per le sette, probabilmente. Quando la _Brady_ l’ha usata per mandarmi l’offerta di lavoro a tempo pieno, all’inizio dell’estate, sono arrivati più o meno per quell’ora.”

“Buono a sapersi,” affermò quello. “Così posso iniziare di buon mattino. E non esserti più tra i piedi per quando tornerai a casa.” Intendeva quelle parole in modo scherzoso, ma l’altro aveva l’aria di essere appena stato schiaffeggiato. “Dave,” iniziò a dire.

“Tanto per essere chiari,” disse lui, mettendo giù la tazza. “Te ne stai andando perché lo hai deciso tu. Non perché io ti voglio fuori dai piedi.” _O dalla mia vita, cazzo. Di nuovo._

“Non volevo suggerire niente del genere,” spiegò, mentre il suo cuore cominciava ad accelerare. “Non mi hai mostrato altro che ospitalità.”

Dave era felice di aver già posato la mug, o era certo che l’avrebbe sbattuta sul tavolo. Cercò di combattere il dolore, sapendo quanto fosse stupido, ma si arrese. Kurt non gli doveva niente, però lui aveva ancora tutto il diritto di avere dei sentimenti. “Penso di averti dato un po’ di più che della semplice _ospitalità_ , Kurt,” affermò, notando il rossore impacciato dell’altro e il suo sguardo abbassarsi sulla superficie tra loro. Sospirò, e la rabbia scivolò via da lui all’istante. “Mi dispiace,” disse, e la testa dell’altro si sollevò di scatto per la sorpresa. “Non volevo rendere le cose strane, tra noi. Farei meglio ad andare.” Spinse la sedia lontano dalla tavola, abbandonando il resto del suo caffè.

“Ma…” ribatté quello, cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo, “tu… non hai ancora fatto colazione.” Era una delle cose più sciocche che avesse potuto dire, ma il suo cervello e la sua lingua erano intoppate e lui non voleva che Dave se ne andasse lasciando il loro rapporto in quello stato.

“Non ne ho bisogno,” ribadì spiccio. “Mi fermerò a prendere un _Egg McMuffin_ o qualcosa di simile lungo il tragitto.” In realtà, il suo appetito era del tutto svanito: voleva solo andarsene il più in fretta possibile.

“Aspetta,” lo pregò, alzandosi a sua volta. “Dispiace anche a me. Pensavo che con ieri notte avrei potuto ricompensarti per quello che hai fatto per me. Non soltanto per quello che hai fatto ieri, ma per tutto.” Fece una smorfia allo sguardo dell’altro. “Non volevo ferirti.”

Dave lo guardò, sentendo il ghiaccio avvilupparglisi attorno al cuore. “Non mi hai ferito,” mentì. “È solo che non mi interessa essere parte di una scopata di consolazione, proprio come te.” Si voltò per afferrare il cellulare, sul bancone, così come le chiavi nella ciotola lì a fianco.

Quello gli corse dietro, posandogli le mani sulle spalle. “Io non… non era…” cercò di balbettare una spiegazione, ma non riusciva a trovare le parole. L’altro spinse all’indietro con la schiena, e i suoi palmi interruppero all’istante il contatto.

“Smettila di parlare e basta, Kurt,” disse con un tono di sconfitta. “È stato quello che è stato. Tu non mi hai mai promesso niente. Se ho visto di più di quello che c’è stato, la colpa è solo mia,” asserì.

“Non sei tu,” sostenne lui, rendendosi conto di quanto sembrassero cliché le sue parole. “Sono stati dei giorni pazzeschi ed io sono un disastro totale. In un momento e un luogo diversi…”

Quello si voltò verso di lui, con occhi stranamente lucidi. “ _Siamo_ in un momento e un luogo diversi,” lo contraddisse. “Non vado ancora bene, però.” Kurt si mosse verso di lui, aprendo la bocca, ma Dave alzò una mano per tenerlo lontano. “Non funzionerà mai tra noi. Pensavo che avremmo potuto superare tutto il passato, ma è impossibile, a quanto pare. Abbiamo parlato, ci siamo chiariti, abbiamo scopato fino a scordarci i nostri nomi, e nonostante tutto per te non va ancora bene. Ci è capitata un’occasione irripetibile, Kurt. Non ne avremo un’altra. E visto come la stiamo gettando giù per lo scarico? Non ce ne _meritiamo_ un’altra.”

Kurt sollevò le mani; i suoi occhi si stavano riempiendo di lacrime e il petto gli faceva male. _Come ha fatto ad andare tutto così male?_ pensò. “Lasciami-”

“No,” disse l’altro, aggirandolo con uno scarto. “Non toccarmi.” _E, ora che siamo pari, credo… Non toccarmi_ mai _più in quel modo_. Sentirono entrambi quelle parole, chiaramente, come se fossero tornati indietro nel tempo. “Chiudi a chiave quando te ne vai,” disse, e se ne andò bruscamente.

Kurt rimase a fissare la porta aperta, mentre le lacrime finalmente iniziavano a sgorgare. Meccanicamente, si avvicinò all’uscio e lo chiuse, poggiandovi sopra la fronte per un attimo. Tirando su col naso, tornò al tavolo e raccolse le tazze, rovesciando il caffè nel lavandino. Caricò quelle e i piatti della cena nella lavastoviglie, riempì lo scomparto apposito col detersivo e premette il pulsante per farla partire. Con lo stesso senso di vuoto che aveva avvertito subito dopo l’incendio, vagò lungo il corridoio verso la camera di Dave, immaginando che probabilmente avrebbe rifatto il letto anche oggi. Ma quando arrivò lì, alla vista delle lenzuola aggrovigliate e dei cuscini sparpagliati sul materasso, gli si mozzò il fiato in gola. Immagini di entrambe le volte che vi si era steso gli attraversarono la mente in lampi improvvisi, e gli sembrò di essere di nuovo circondato dall’odore e dal tocco di Dave. Si chiese quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che si dimenticasse cosa aveva provato a dormire con lui. Poi si chiese se volesse davvero dimenticare.

D’un tratto lasciò la stanza, andando in corridoio e aprendo una porta che aveva precedentemente notato. Come pensava, era un ripostiglio per la biancheria, e vi era un set di lenzuola pulite sullo scaffale più alto. Le raccolse e ritornò in camera. Prendendo un respiro profondo, le sistemò sul pavimento e cominciò a togliere quelle sporche dal letto. E se una volta arrivato ai cuscini si fosse seduto sul materasso spoglio e ne avesse abbracciato uno, inalandone l’aroma… Beh? Non aveva alcun significato. Fu più facile mettere le lenzuola di ricambio che togliere quelle vecchie, comunque, quindi completò quella parte velocemente. Prendendo tra le braccia la biancheria che aveva rimosso e il copriletto, che era rimasto abbandonato in un angolo da quando Kurt vi si era imbattuto il mattino precedente, andò in cucina e si diresse verso la porta dello scantinato, che aveva scoperto esplorando la casa mentre Dave era a lavoro. Accendendo la luce, portò le coperte da basso e le depositò nella lavatrice. Come aveva fatto anche con la lavastoviglie, la caricò, aggiunse il detersivo e premette avvio. Avrebbe dovuto avere abbastanza tempo per lavare e asciugare tutto, rimettere il copriletto a posto e mettere via le lenzuola nuovamente pulite e piegate. Con la sola eccezione degli abiti che aveva preso in prestito, sarebbe sembrato che Kurt non avesse mai messo piede in quella casa. Immaginò che li avrebbe semplicemente gettati sulla pila di vestiti sporchi nell’angolo vicino al comò, il che sarebbe sembrato ugualmente normale. Era piombato nella vita di Dave e l’aveva complicata con i propri bisogni e il proprio desiderio, quindi il minimo che potesse fare era cercare di far tornare tutto com’era prima. L’altro ora era turbato, ma avrebbe superato la cosa, no? Erano solo state un paio d’ore di sesso e qualcuna in più passata a dormire tra le braccia l’uno dell’altro. _E a parlare e ridere e mettersi il passato alle spalle, finalmente. Non dimenticartene_.

Sentì il campanello suonare e risalì le scale per andare a rispondere. Aperta la porta, trovò un fattorino in un’uniforme della _FedEx_ fresca di bucato, con una cartellina in mano e una scatola di media grandezza ai piedi. “Kurt Hummel?” chiese.

“Sì, sono io,” rispose lui. Firmò la conferma di ricevuta del pacco, poi lo portò dentro. Lo studiò per qualche momento, quindi strappò il nastro adesivo che lo chiudeva. All’interno vi era tutto quello che gli aveva promesso suo padre, inclusa la sua patente nuova di zecca, timbrata Ohio. Divise gli indumenti dalle scarpe e, dopo una doccia veloce, si rivestì. Avere i suoi capi addosso lo fece sentire se stesso più di quanto non gli fosse capitato nelle ultime quarantotto ore. Dirigendosi al computer, cercò le informazioni per contattare il proprietario del suo appartamento. Non gli rispose nessuno, ma lui lasciò un messaggio comunicando il suo nuovo numero di cellulare, chiedendo di venire chiamato per sapere quando potesse rientrare in possesso dei propri averi e se vi erano altri edifici con un alloggio disponibile in cui avrebbe potuto trasferirsi. Cercò anche il telefono di una compagnia di taxi locale e la chiamò, domandando di venire portato alla _Western Union_ a Milwaukee il più presto possibile. Infine, mise a posto le lenzuola lavate e stese la coperta sul letto, chiudendo la porta della camera dietro di sé con un lieve scatto quando la lasciò. Passò lo sguardo un’ultima volta su quell’ambiente prima di andarsene, e i suoi occhi si focalizzarono sulla chiave che era stata lasciata sul tavolo la notte precedente.

Doveva prenderla? Non ne aveva bisogno, ma d’altro canto era stato Dave a dargliela. Lo aveva già ferito rifiutando la sua offerta di rimanere: lasciandosi alle spalle il suo dono avrebbe girato il coltello nella piaga? O forse, tornando a casa e vedendo che la chiave non c’era più, avrebbe pensato che Kurt sarebbe tornato? Si torse le mani, andando avanti e indietro fino a farsi rivoltare lo stomaco. Alla fine, la decisione venne presa per lui quando, avendo sentito il tassista dare un colpo di clacson, aveva provato ad andarsene senza di essa. I suoi piedi sembravano rifiutarsi di muoversi; quindi, sospirando, afferrò il piccolo oggetto di metallo e se lo infilò in tasca.

 

La sua giornata era piuttosto piena. Dalla _Western Union_ prese un altro taxi fino all’autonoleggio _Avis_ , in centro, e trenta minuti dopo entrò in una _Ford Fusion_ verde scuro. Il proprietario del condominio lo richiamò subito prima che lui lasciasse il parcheggio e gli disse che poteva andare a ritirare le sue cose il giorno successivo, quindi gli diede l’indirizzo del deposito in cui sarebbero state tenute. Inoltre disse che aveva degli alloggi disponibili in altri due edifici di sua proprietà e che li stava offrendo agli inquilini colpiti dall’incendio immediatamente. La caparra di Kurt e l’affitto del primo mese (l’unico che lui avesse versato finora) poteva essere trasferito, e uno dei palazzi si trovava a meno di dieci minuti da lì, a Shorewood 1. Lui accettò di andare a vedere uno degli appartamenti giusto prima di andare a recuperare le sue cose e, se lo avesse reputato adatto, era disposto a firmare un nuovo contratto immediatamente. L’auto aveva un GPS incorporato, quindi trovò sullo schermo l’opzione di ricerca degli hotel e la selezionò. Sembrava ci fossero all’incirca una dozzina di alberghi nelle vicinanze, quindi ne scelse uno a caso, lo _Hyatt Regency_ , a qualche isolato di distanza su _Wells Street_. Ci fu un momento di preoccupazione quando l’impiegata alla reception per poco non si rifiutò di dargli una stanza, dicendo che non avere una carta di credito registrata per ogni ospite andava contro il regolamento. Quando lui le spiegò dell’incendio, però, chiamò il suo superiore, e lui decise di fare un’eccezione. Grato e portandosi dietro la scatola, salì nella propria camera, che era molto bella ma anche del tutto anonima. Si sedette sul bordo del letto, sentendosi tutto d’un tratto esausto. Magari si sarebbe fatto un sonnellino.

Si tolse le scarpe e si infilò sotto le coperte, ma, per quanto fosse stanco o continuasse a girarsi e rigirarsi, non riusciva a trovare una posizione comoda. Non aveva alcun senso. Il materasso era compatto e di buona qualità, come piaceva a lui; il tessuto delle lenzuola era di fattura rispettabile; e la temperatura dell’ambiente era fresca e piacevole. Voltandosi sul fianco, però, immaginò per un momento il calore e la solidità di un petto ampio contro la propria schiena, e capì all’istante qual fosse il problema. Era ridicolo: lui e Dave avevano dormito insieme solo due volte e per quasi un anno prima di allora aveva dormito da solo. Non era assolutamente possibile che in meno di quarantott’ore gli potesse mancare la sensazione di condividere un letto con l’altro al punto da non riuscire ad addormentarsi senza di lui. Ma, per quanto fosse stupido, il suo corpo sapeva quello che voleva e si rifiutava di lasciarlo scivolare nel sonno senza prima ottenerlo. Si sedette, lanciando per ripicca un cuscino a terra, arrabbiato. Cosa ne sapeva il suo stupido corpo, comunque? A un livello puramente fisico, stare con Dave aveva senso. Ma sotto ogni altro aspetto era impensabile. Non poteva mettersi con lui perché… beh, di certo c’erano un sacco di ragioni. Era solo stanco e stressato, e non gliene venivano in mente così su due piedi. Come previsto, dopo qualche secondo, ne mise insieme alcune del tutto degne di rispetto.

Aveva fin troppo di cui occuparsi adesso per anche solo pensare di iniziare una nuova relazione. Trasferirsi in un nuovo appartamento per la seconda volta, iniziare ad andare a lezione, sostituire le cose troppo danneggiate dal fumo per essere tenute, orientarsi in una nuova città… l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era un altro fattore di stress. _Tranne per il fatto che Dave è essenzialmente l’opposto di stressante. Non ha fatto altro che rendere tutto più facile per te da quando è rientrato nella tua vita. Invece di aggiungere ulteriore pressione, non è più probabile che potrebbe facilitarti le cose?_

Per di più, avevano fatto tutto al contrario. Prima inizi la relazione, _poi_ fai sesso. Non l’opposto! Kurt aveva incasinato il loro rapporto fin dall’inizio e, ora che avevano scopato, quanto sarebbe stato imbarazzante provare a fare un passo indietro e uscire insieme? _Certo, non è che tu e Dave foste degli estranei. C’era già un legame tra voi, per quanto lontano nel tempo e dannatamente complicato. E non è che tu non abbia mai conosciuto qualcuno al college che dopo aver rimorchiato qualcun altro sia finito poi per uscirci insieme. Succedeva almeno un paio di volte a semestre nella tua cerchia di amici, e tu lo sai bene_.

Sopra a tutto il resto, però, non avrebbe mai funzionato per via del loro passato.  Certo, ne avevano parlato e si erano perdonati a vicenda. Ma il peso che ne risultava era eccessivo: da quello del bullismo, ai due baci forzati, all’insensibilità di Kurt. Non avrebbero potuto costruire un rapporto forte o salutare su basi così incerte. _Tu mi stai prendendo per il culo_ , disse la voce che apparteneva – iniziava a rendersene conto – sia al suo cuore che alla sua mente. _Sei riuscito ad avere rapporti fantastici con persone con cui avevi un passato orribile. Tu e Rachel vi disprezzavate e ora siete migliori amici. Non lasciavi stare Finn per un attimo e lui era inorridito dal tuo atteggiamento, ma ora siete così vicini che le persone che non conoscono la tua famiglia non sospettano neanche che siate solo fratellastri. Smettila con le scuse, Kurt. C’è solo un motivo per cui non puoi stare con Dave – perché non te ne dai il permesso. L’unico ostacolo tra voi sei_ tu.

A quel punto sentì una vertigine. “Potrei stare con Dave…” disse alla stanza vuota. Si avvicinò a un grande specchio appeso a una parete e guardò il proprio riflesso. Era più pallido del solito, a eccezione di due macchie di colore sulle guance. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, con al centro due pupille strettissime. “Potrei. Potrei stare con lui.” La sua voce diveniva più forte a ogni parola che lasciava le sue labbra, e avvertì un senso di calma scendere su di lui. “Voglio stare con Dave.” L’uomo nello specchio sorrise a quelle parole e Kurt sentì un fremito di felicità attraversargli il corpo. Rimettendosi le scarpe, afferrò le chiavi della macchina e dei soldi contanti, quindi corse fuori dalla stanza, sperando che non fosse troppo tardi per aggiustare le cose.

 

Poco dopo le quattro e mezza, Dave parcheggiò nel proprio vialetto. Era stato imbronciato e scontroso tutto il giorno a lavoro, al punto che perfino il suo capo, che di solito non si accorgeva mai di queste cose, gli aveva chiesto se andasse tutto bene. Almeno era il fine settimana, grazie a Dio. Qualche giorno prima aveva fatto progetti con degli amici per incontrarsi al _Fluid_ , in _Second Street_ (non era tipo da drink elaborati, ma anche lui doveva ammettere che il oro _Gerbil Martini_ era delizioso, oltre ad avere un nome divertentissimo), ma non era decisamente dell’umore adatto, ora. Gettò uno sguardo alla soglia di casa – dietro la quale non avrebbe mai più rivisto Kurt – e poggiò brevemente la testa sul volante.  Decise che sarebbe entrato, avrebbe controllato di avere birra in abbondanza e poi avrebbe passato il resto della serata a ubriacarsi, nuotando nella propria infelicità. Era una cosa patetica e banale, ma a quanto pareva non gliene fregava più un cazzo.

Nell’istante in cui varcò l’uscio, capì che c’era qualcosa di strano. Era tutto silenzioso, ma c’erano delle cose sul tavolo della sala da pranzo che prima non aveva mai visto lì, ne era certo. Un vaso blu cobalto su cui non aveva mai posato gli occhi era pieno di rose gialle, con le punte dei petali rosso corallo. E di fianco a esso c’era… da mangiare? Una confezione da sei di birra _Miller Genuine Draft_. Un pacchetto di burro senza sale. Una grande cipolla bianca. Un sacchetto di panini dolci. E, di fianco a questo, un pacco di _bratwurst_. Che diavolo stava succedendo?

“Com’è andata a lavoro?”

Si voltò di scatto, incapace di credere alle proprie orecchie. Giratosi, non riuscì a credere nemmeno ai propri occhi. Kurt se ne stava lì di fronte a lui, con indosso una camicia azzurro chiaro e stretti pantaloni di cotone beige, sorridendo in modo nervoso. “Cos’è tutto questo?” chiese con voce tremante.

“Pensavo che forse mi avresti potuto insegnare a fare i _brat_ ,” gli spiegò. L’espressione implorante e contrita nelle sue iridi smentì le sue parole disinvolte. “Ho sentito che se ho intenzione di vivere a Milwaukee devo sapere per forza come farli.”

Lui rimase lì immobile, convinto di essersi addormentato a lavoro e che questo fosse un sogno. Sperò che Tom non si incazzasse troppo. Ma più tempo passava a starsene lì in silenzio, con la mandibola raso terra, più si convinceva che questo stava accadendo davvero. La speranza fiorì nel suo petto, sciogliendo il ghiaccio che si era formato attorno al suo cuore quella mattina. Senza che avesse chiuso la bocca, le sue labbra iniziarono a incurvarsi verso l’alto. “Tu…?” sussurrò, incapace di far passare una parola qualsiasi oltre al groppo che aveva in gola.

L’altro recuperò tutta la sua fiducia in sé vedendolo così meravigliato e apparentemente felice di trovarlo lì. Si era preoccupato tanto che Dave potesse essere arrabbiato con lui, e che l’avrebbe cacciato fuori a calci per presumere di essere ancora il benvenuto a casa sua. Gli si avvicinò, sorridendo, e baciò rapidamente le sue labbra schiuse. Prese le sue mani, abbandonate lungo i fianchi, e le strinse. “Mi dispiace per stamattina,” disse. “Mi dispiace di essere stato un tale bastardo egocentrico e insensibile. Di nuovo. Se mi darai un’altra possibilità, prometto di mettercela tutta per non ripetere mai più lo stesso errore con te, in futuro.”

Dave era ancora senza parole. Annuì, quindi afferrò l’altro attirandolo in uno stretto abbraccio, cingendo la sua figura snella come se non lo volesse più lasciare andare. Kurt ricambiò la stretta, spargendo dei piccoli baci sul suo collo e mormorando suoni senza significato. Finalmente si separarono, e Dave si passò il dorso della mano sotto il naso, tirando su.

“Allora,” iniziò l’altro. “ _Brat_?”

Lui si volse verso il tavolo e sorrise. “ _Brat_ ,” concordò. Si avvicinò per esaminare gli ingredienti, prendendolo per mano e attirandolo di fianco a sé gentilmente. Emise un grugnito.

“Che c’è?” domandò Kurt. “Qualcosa non va?”

Quello sollevò il pacco di salsicce. “ _Johnsonville_?” disse, con un sopracciglio alzato. Emise un suono di sdegno, scuotendo la testa in uno scherzoso moto di disperazione. “Ce li faremo andar bene, immagino. Ma tutti sanno che i _brat_ migliori sono _Usinger’s_.” Si sporse verso di lui e gli baciò il naso. “Ma non fa niente. Imparerai. Ti insegnerò io le vie della salsiccia.” Dimenò le sopracciglia e gli lanciò uno sguardo malizioso carico di sottintesi.

Kurt ridacchiò, felice. “Non vedo l’ora.”

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – _Shorewood_ è una cittadina che si trova tra Milwaukee (a sud e ovest) e Whitefish Bay (a nord). Giusto per chiarire che non si tratta del nome di un quartiere o di un sobborgo della città.


End file.
